Rise of the fighters:Reunion!
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: The famous survival zombie horror is back and ready to die!The first story i've created is back! Me, Humphrey, and all of your favorite AandO characters and authors are back for survival of the global outbreak of Virus Z27 turning everyone into flesh eating Zombies! Read and Review, we may never come back...alive!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry I posted the wrong chapter, this is the actual first chapter of the returning story.**

"_This is channel 9 news. Reports from all over Miami are telling of corpses coming from the graves and feeding on the living. Police and military officials are forming a perimeter around Miami to keep the 'infected' away from reaching other residential areas._

_We have been told that the Russian and Chinese government has launched nuclear warheads to prevent further outbreaks. From the results of the warheads, little as 2% of civilians has survived. New York bridges and tunnels to Manhattan have been destroyed in order to keep people from getting in or getting out._

_We have been given news that LA, Seattle, Dallas, New York, And Washington D.C are having outbreaks that are resulting of Wolf civilians and infected wolves becoming flesh-eating creatures. Other countries such as Europe, Germany, Italy, Africa, South America, Japan, and Mexico are showing the same results as the ones here at home._

_Hold on, I've been just given news that, President Obama and his family have fallen victim to the deadly virus. Along with that, the whole cabin have too fallen victim and became flesh-eating creatures. The death toll of the outbreak has risen up to 9.8 million in the U.S and a total of 6.1 billion of the entire globe. _

_We will keep update on this outbreak as we . . . . *screams* *infected snarling and growling* . . . oh god, help us please . . .*screaming* *infected screeches*_

That was the last news report of all of the U.S. the infected has overrun almost every city in every state. Millions of wolves have either been eaten or turned into infected themselves. The police, FBI, SWAT, and military failed to protect civilians and died fighting them off.

Little as 5% of the world's population have been immune to the virus and were lucky enough to survive. But they weren't good enough to fight the infected off and ended up being their meal. But as the 5%, there is a group of wolves who have dealt with these monsters before, they are known as 'The united pack'.

There about 15 of them alive and ready to fight the zombies. They had other ways of calling them off with names like Infected, Chasers, predators, flesh-heads, bitters, and walkers. These wolves were prepared to take down anything that came in their way.

They travel the country, hoping to find other survivors and hopefully find a cure. They had lost friends and family before and during the outbreak. Some of them found love with other members and protect each other.

15 wolves, each with a special skill that is very helpful to getting them through the waste land know as the U.S. They hope to find out what caused the virus, and finally put a stop to it before they become the next victim.

_**July 28**__**th**__**, 2011. 2:31 pm. Los Angeles, California. 2 Months since virus infected the world. **_

Los Angeles, most of the buildings and homes were burned down after the outbreak started. Not many wolves escaped in time before a mysterious group went in and killed the non-infected civilians.

Out in the streets of downtown L.A, a bitter was walked down the street, growling and groaning. Around it were many dead bodies of infected and non-infected wolves. That's when a bullet was shot and blew off the head completely and the bitter fell to the ground, already dead.

From far away about 10 blocks ahead on top of a one-story building, was a male wolf cocking a Barret M82 sniper rifle. "One shot, one kill" he said, smiling. "That's #17 down today, nice shot Matthew." Said another male wolf who was sitting next to him. "Thanks CJ, but I still beat your kills 3 to 1 from last week" said Matthew.

"Just keep your eye on the scope" CJ said, pulling out a pair of binoculars. Just then a radio called in. _"Matthew, CJ, how's the hunting going?" _CJ got up from his spot and called the radio. "Great, if you consider Matthew beating my score from the last week's hunts" CJ said. "And still going" Matthew said as he fired another shot into another infected.

"_Look, it's time to head back to camp. Finish up and head back for a hot meal" _Said the voice on the radio. "Alright Humphrey, well be there in soon" Said CJ, turning off the radio. "Alright Matthew, time to head back to camp" CJ said.

Matthew put the rifle on safety and packed it in a gun case and walked down from the roof of the building. They made their way to a sports jeep parked outside packed with supplies. CJ threw the backpack he had and the sniper rifle in the back while Matthew climbed into the driver's seat.

They drove off back to camp through the deserted city of L.A. Every building was broken into and set on fire or been destroyed by military. Cars were all over the place, burnt out from fire and dead bodies rotting inside from the outbreak, and the smell of rotting flesh filled the air. From the looks of it, it seemed no one, or wolf, made it out without being bitten, scratched, infected, or shot dead.

But 5 miles away outside of the city, in the Beverly hill area, was a camp set up by the united pack. There at the camp was an RV, a small van, another jeep, and a hummer. The group's leader, Humphrey, was taking care of things around the camp and keeping things in order.

Kate, Lilly, and Reba were busy washing bed sheets and blankets for the group at a nearby river. Janice was in charge of medicine and health, making sure that no one was sick. Clark, Hager, Salty, and Shakey were busy hunting for food from animals and from the city and were in charge of protecting the camp from Walkers.

CJ and Matthew were coming back from the hunt on their jeep. They were told to go out and take out any infected nearby or report unusual situations. Susie, Jade, Humphrey and Garth were busy looking for other survivors through radio contact, finding gas for the cars, and ammo for the weapons.

Matthew and CJ drove up from a hill to the camp to see everyone doing their tasks. "17 kills in the last hour" Matthew said getting out of the Jeep with a happy expression on his face. "That's because you were a born hunter" CJ said getting out of the jeep with an annoyed face.

Humphrey walks from behind the RV and sees his friends. "Anything to report?" he asked. "Nothing, just deserted streets" CJ spoke out. Humphrey sighed. "Any word from John yet?" Humphrey asked after turning around to Jade and Garth, who was fully recovered from his 'injury' Matthew, gave him.

"You think it was a good idea sending one of our own into the city, alone?" Garth asked. John, you know who it is, was the group's scavenger. He would into the city and bring back supplies that were useful such, gasoline, ammo, small food, soap, toilet paper, blankets, radios, guns, and other survivors. Unfortunately they did not anyone else alive in the past two months.

"John is a fast wolf; he can make it out by himself. Like I said, if he needs help, he'll call us by radio." Humphrey said. "I hope he'll be okay" Jade said in a worried tone. Humphrey knew Jade and John had a thing about each other, but kept it a secret.

Humphrey didn't think they would find other survivors, but today was about change . . .

**A/N: Review, or else I'll have the infected pay a visit to your home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again people. **

Out the deserted streets, a male wolf with dark brown and white fur with brown eyes was walking down a street with abandon cars and buses on the side and middle of the road, that wolf was John. He was scavenger of the group. He had been in the city for the past 2 hours, looking around at every store and market to find any supplies the group might need.

So far he's collected 3 boxes of handgun ammo, a flashlight, apples and oranges, a small box of soap, and surprisingly an Iphone. These items were good enough for the pack, so he was about to contact the others to pick him up when a noise in the distance.

John tilted his head and walked further down the road when he sees a horde walking down the road ahead of him. He walked backwards and hides behind a abandon car. He pulled out the hand radio and tried to call for help in one of the channels.

It was all static. "Come on piece of shit" he said in anger. _*Static* . . . . "Hello". . . .*static* _John heard a voice in one of the channels. "Hello?" he said clear into the exact channel. _"Is anyone out there?" _the voice asked. "I'm here, are you alive whoever you are?" John asked the voice. _"Yeah, I'm alive. I'm stranded in a tank. Are you out there?" _the voice asked.

John looked over the car and ran towards the corner across the street and saw an army tank sitting there, being surrounded by walkers. "I can see the tank, you surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news" John said to the voice. _"There's good news?" _the voice responded. John put the radio down and sighed. He looked over again and saw about 100 walkers all around, but one side of the tank was a clear jump to escaping.

"Yeah" I said. "It's clear on the right side of the tank. I'm in an alley down the street next to it, I'll meet you there. You got ammo on you?" I asked the voice. _"I dropped a duffle bag of guns, can I get to it?" _the voice asked.

"That's not important. What do you got on you?" I asked the voice. _"Hang on" _The voice hung up. Then John made his way to an alley down the street from the tank and stayed there, where the voice came up again. _"I got a Beretta, one mag, 15 rounds" _"Make the count. Make your way down the street and I'll be there." John said as he put down the radio and waited.

From the view of the tank, the top lid opened and out came a wolf marine in a black combat uniform. The wolf was black and with white legs and arms. In his paw was a Beretta and had his gas mask on his face. He jumped from the top of the tank and landed in street, with walkers surrounding him. He gets up quickly and runs down the street, firing one round into each head of an infected he passes.

Then fires round #13 and turns around to the alley on his left. John hears the gunshots and runs up to the entrance of the alley, when a gun is pointed to his head. "Whoa, not dead, follow me!" he shouted right as he saw the gun at him.

He ran down the alley with the wolf marine following him behind. He fires one round into the crowd that broke into the alley way. He continues following John, and then he fires another round into the horde. "Keep moving!" John yelled.

John ran up a ladder that he found and started climbing. The wolf marine spots one infected ahead of them and fires one last round, before the gun clicks out of ammo. "What are you doing, come on!" John yelled as he climbed up the ladder. The wolf marine followed him, right as the horde surrounded him. The two climbed to the rooftop of the building they were on.

As they reached the top, John held out his paw. "Name's John" he said. The wolf marine shook his paw and spoke. "Lt. Carez" The two looked down at the bottom to see the infected gathering around the ladder. "It's a good thing these walkers don't climb." John said.

"You know what these things are?" Carez asked. "Yeah, me and everyone else back at camp have fought with these thing before" John said. Carez stood there in shock. "Wait, there are more of you?" he asked. "Yeah, it's 5 miles down to the outside of Beverly Hills." John said as he pointed towards the direction of the camp.

"Can they come get us?" Carez asked. John walked away for a minute and pulled out the hand radio and called the pack. "Hello camp, this is John" he spoke into the radio. _"John, this is Clark, what's the status?" _Clark asked. "I gotta a survivor here with me and we need a ride back" John spoke.

"_Hang in there, we'll be arrive there in a couple of minutes, Clark out" _the radio turned off. "Well, looks like we'll be having a ride home after all" John said to Carez. The two sat there at the roof top for about, talking about their lives before the outbreak.

"I'm really sorry about you losing your whole squad man" John said, patting Carez on the shoulder. Carez had just told him he lost his friends in the marines from the infected and hopes to find any other soldiers around.

"It's okay man. By the way, how are we getting down when you friends pick us up?" Carez asked. Just then John looks away to hearing a screeching noise coming from the road. He gets up to see a jeep coming down the road, with Hager in the back holding an assault rifle and Clark driving.

John reaches into his backpack and looks through it. "What are you looking for?" Carez asked. John then pulls out a pipe bomb and sets it off. He runs up to the edge of the building where the infected are at and throws it into the street where they came from. The infected went after the sound of the pipe bomb beeping.

"Now's our chance, come on" John yelled as he ran to the ladder and slid down holding onto the edges. Carez did the same and followed him to the ground. They ran down the opposite end of the alley and see Clark and Hager waiting for them.

"Hurry let's go!" Clark yelled. Hager turned to his left to see biters running at them. He fires, covering John and Carez as they jump into the Jeep. "Get us outta here!" Hager yelled. Clark shifted the gear and backs the jeep up, right where he runs over a walker.

He turns around, shifts the gears and takes off back towards the camp. Everyone sits back down from the rush they were in. "So, how's the new guy?" Hager asked.

They finally arrived back at the camp, where everyone walked up to the Jeep as it drove up. Clark and Hager jumped out. John got out as well, only to be greeted with a hug from Jade. Everyone knew what was going on between them.

John broke away from the hug and walked up to Carez, who got out of the jeep. "Everyone, I'd like you to me Lt. Carez" He said. "Carez, I'd like you to meet Jade, Matthew, Clark, Hager, Susie, Garth, Lilly, CJ, Salty, Shakey, Humphrey, Kate, Janice and Reba" John finished as he pointing to everyone.

Just then Reba walked up in front of everyone. "Wait, your name is Carez?" she asked. "Yeah it is, why?" Carez asked. Reba then began to let tears out and smiled. "Do you know who I am?" Reba asked. Carez never saw this girl before, but she looked familiar.

"No, I don't" he said. Reba walked up to him, still letting tears out and smiling. "Carez, it me Reba, your sister" She said. Everyone, including the author, gasped. Carez just stood there in shock. Then it finally popped in his mind, he forgot he had a sister.

"Reba?" he said. Reba just cried and brought Carez into a hug. He hugged his sister back and also cried a bit. Everyone behind them still was in shock. They just watched the brother and sister reunite with each other and cried into each other's shoulders.

**A/N: wasn't expecting that huh? .Please leave a nice review, thank you all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You weren't expecting what happened in the last chapter. I thought that some people would want Reba dead but how could she die when she has a brother. This chapter may not be exciting as the others.**

The day turned to night hours after Carez and Reba finally met each other. Everyone was sitting around a camp fire with a piece of fresh meat found from the meat store that John brought back the day before. "Anyone want more?" CJ asked. "I'll take some more of the meat" Humphrey said raising his arm. CJ went up to the meat hanging above and cuts a slice off and hands it over to Humphrey.

"So Carez," Garth asked, Carez looked at him. "Do you know what happened to city or anything about this virus?" He asked, chewing on a piece of meat. Carez looks around to see everyone looking at him. "I was just my apartment about 2 months ago when I got called to the service about a bio-hazard treat going around." He spoke.

Everyone listened to his story. "About a month after being called out, more and more infections went by around the country. Then half of the base started getting the virus as well. I didn't know how it started. But it just came out of nowhere and then whole state of Washington D.C was infected and more than 20,000 civilians just died, along with half the base." Carez put his head down in sadness.

"And then what?" Humphrey asked, still having meat in his mouth. Carez sighed. "When we were getting rid of the bodies, they somehow came back to life. That's when the real shit happened. The 'dead' started eating the wolves that were alive and un-infected. Me and my squad tried to get out of there, but we were attacked by them, killing everyone except me" Carez pulled out a dog tag from his pocket.

"This was one of my best soldiers." He dropped the dog tag onto the ground. "After my squad went down, I ended up in the city, losing all of my weapons and took cover in buildings and homes. Then I took shelter in a tank, where I found a radio and tried to call for help. That's when I ran into your friend John" He said looking at John.

"Thanks to him, I'm with you guys and finally have a place to stay, and found my long lost sister" Carez said as he looks at his sister and smiles. "Well it's great to finally bring a family back together" Kate said. Then Humphrey get's up from his seat. "Well, it's been a long day, I'm going to bed" he said as he went to a tent he shared with Kate.

"Yeah, I freakin exhausted" Garth said as he and Lilly got up and walked over to their tent. Matthew and Susie went to their tent as well and went to sleep, after they confessed their love 2 months ago. Hager, Clark, CJ, Janice, Salty, Shakey, John, and Jade went their tents as well on their own. Reba and Janice were the only ones left there at the fire.

"Well, we should get to bed already" Reba said to her brother. "Well, where do I sleep?" he asked. "I bet we can fit in my tent" Reba suggested. "Thanks little sis" Carez said as he followed her to a tent just by the parked RV.

_**The next morning . . .**_

Carez woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the opening of the tent. He could hear the commotion from outside. I sat up and stretched and walked out of the tent. He saw that everyone else was awake and doing their tasks around the camp.

"Morning soldier" he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Humphrey carrying a shotgun over his right shoulder. "Moring Humphrey" Carez responded. "Hey listen, we got a favor to ask you" Humphrey said. "What is it?" Carez asked.

"John's going into the city again to gather more supplies; you think you could assist him?" Humphrey asked. Carez stood there and sighed. "Uh, I think I'm up for the challenge" Carez said with a smile. "Great, hopefully we can more. . . ." Humphrey stopped talking when they are interrupted by a scream. "What the hell?" Carez said. Just then they see Lilly, Kate, Susie, and Janice running from the trees. "What is it Kate?" Humphrey asked her when she ran up to him and hugged him.

"There's a walker" she said. Humphrey took off running with Garth, Clark, and Carez following him. They all follow Humphrey with shotguns. Humphrey runs up to barbed wire fence that stood up in the middle of the forest.

That's when a biter ran up to the fence the pack set up when they arrived and struggled to break through. The other guys came around to see him with an infected. Then, more and more of them jumped from behind the trees and slammed against the fence. Humphrey turned around to the guys. "There's too many of them to handle. They'll break though if we don't leave" He said. The guys looked at each other and nodded.

_**10 minutes later . . . **_

Garth and CJ threw in everyone's stuff into the RV, into the van, and in the back of the two jeeps. "CJ you will drive the RV along with Susie, Matthew, Hager, Garth, Lilly, and Jade. John, you drive the van with Clark, Reba, Carez, and Salty. While I go with Kate in one jeep and Janice and Shakey go in the other. Got it?" Humphrey spoke out to everyone in the pack.

Everyone nodded. "Then let's move out, won't be long before more infected break through that fence." Humphrey jumped down from the top of the RV and joined Kate into the Jeep. "Remember, if you run into trouble, honk your horn or call anybody to stop" Humphrey said again as he and Kate climbed into the jeep and started the engine.

CJ started the RV and drove off down the hill and led the convoy. John in the van went next, followed Humphrey in the jeep and Shake in the other. They had all packed their bags and tents and got in with everyone else.

CJ drove the RV down the hill that led to a road and drove east. They all head down a deserted highway and saw the city of LA on the right. "One city down, another 100 to go" Garth said looking out the window. He sat down on the table booth behind the driver's seat.

Hager was leaning against the counter loading bullets into a magazine for his assault rifle. "Just wait until come across the wolves that live in those 100 cites, we're going to need a lot more ammo to get through" He said as he finished with the bullets and cocked his rifle.

In the van, John was driving behind CJ with Reba, Carez, Clark, and Salty. "So Reba" John spoke up. "How did you and your brother Carez get separated?" He asked.

Reba spoke up. "When we both were in high school, Carez never told me he sighed up for the army. When he graduated from high school, he was shipped off to the service without telling me or my parents. He's been away from home for the last 6 years. I finally recognized him when you told us his name." she finished.

"Wow, right after high school?" John asked. "Uh, yeah I thought it would be best for me when I saw the application." Carez answered. "But you had your whole life ahead of you" Salty said. "Yeah, and look where you ended up now: in a world-wide infection where everyone is a fucking zombie" Clark said. Carez groaned.

In the first jeep, Humphrey and Kate were just having their time together. "I always thought we would be together riding in a jeep, but not when we're driving down a road with zombies ruling the earth." Kate said as she rested her head on Humphrey's shoulder. "We will do everything normal again Kate, I promise" Humphrey said back kissing her cheek.

In the last jeep, Shakey and Janice were very quiet to each other. "So . . ." Shakey said trying to start a conversation. "How've you been?" He asked. Janice looked at him and sighed. "I, I've been doing well" She said back. They didn't speak to each other that much the last 2 months in Los Angeles, Portland, and Seattle. What they didn't know about each other is that liked each other, a lot!

The convoy didn't stop for the next 100 miles and were headed to their next destination, a destination where everyone would love to go to, Las Vegas.

**A/N: Next stop: Las Vegas, Nevada. Things are now going slow but will start to heat up once the pack arrives in the land of losing bets and gambling. But where are they heading to? Why are they traveling across the country? Find out later in the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the pack has now arrived at Las Vegas. From now on, don't be keeping track of the days the pack survives, because there's no time limit or any nuke dropping since all military bases have been overrun by the undead. **

_**July 24**__**th**__**, 2011. 9:24 Am. Las Vegas, Nevada. **_

Las Vegas, a place where anything can happen, even a deadly outbreak that completely destroyed the city; the whole city wasn't seemed as expected for the united pack. Things were much worse.

The whole city was completely deserted and quiet, except for the large TV screens showing Ads, casinos, hotels, bars, clubs, and restaurants. The streets were covered in cars and limos and lots of dead bodies all around and strangely broken liquor bottles.

A 5 star hotel was still operational and working. Inside the hotel the rooms were filled with infected wolves and more dead bodies. One walker was wondering around one of the hallways in the 5th floor. Suddenly the head was blown off in half by a shotgun shot. A tall red male wolf walked over the dead body and pulled out a hand radio.

"Humphrey, the 5th level is finally clear" Garth said. _"Good work. Clark, CJ, Carez, and Hager already finished clearing the 4 floors. Come on back down" _Humphrey said over the radio. Garth walked back down the fancy hallway and towards the elevator.

In a total from the four wolves, 43 infected wolves have been confirmed killed. Garth made his way back to the lobby of the hotel, where everyone else was sitting around for the guys to give the news. "Alright wolves, the five floors are clear; we can finally rest here for a few nights." Garth said sitting down on chair exhausted.

A few miles away to the left, Matthew and CJ were at their usual task of clearing infected wolves from, you know it, The Eiffel tower. CJ was armed with the Barret .50 today and Matthew was looking around through the binoculars. "I see one right by the wedding chapel" Matthew said.

CJ had the Barret .50 lay out and aimed it right at the wedding chapel down the street below them. He cocked the rifle and steadied his aim. "Take your time on this one CJ" Matthew said looking through the binoculars. "Shut up man, I got this" CJ yelled annoyed. He breathed slowly and saw a walker walking around in the street near the chapel.

He squeezed the trigger and aimed right the infected wolf's head. He was too focused that he didn't see a car behind the zombie. "Gotcha" CJ said. He pulled the trigger, _BLAM!;_ the zombie's head blew off and fell to the ground. CJ thought he got one, but that was before he realized that the bullet hit the car behind the zombie and set off the alarm. "Oh shit" the two said at the same time.

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

Everyone was bringing in their stuff into the hotel from the cars and laid them in the front lobby. That's when Lilly spots Clark at the door.

"What are you doing Clark?" Lilly asked. Clark was at the entrance of the door, putting up a strange small devise next to the doors. "We need something to warn us if something tries to break in" He explained. "And how does explain the thing you're putting on?" Hager asked.

"This device is a motion sensor, so if anything passes it, it'll go off. We don't want someone getting hurt again while we're having fun." He says. "Don't remind us" Humphrey said, holding up his left arm, showing two faded bullet wounds from Jasper city.

Soon they started to hear an alarm go off loud. "Alright we get it. Turn that thing off Clark" John yelled over the sound covering his ears. "But that's me, and the system isn't even turned on yet" Clark said.

Then the whole pack hears the radio at the desk turn on. _"Humphrey! Answer us please!" _shouted CJ over the radio. Humphrey ran over and picked it up. "CJ, Matthew, what's the problem?" he asked. No one answered. "Guys answer me" he said. Everyone behind him was worried about the two.

"_*Static* Humphrey, there's too many of them! Help, they are surrounding us!"*static*" _Matthew shouted over the radio. "Holy shit" Said Carez. Everyone turned around to see him looking through a pair of binoculars outside. "What is it?" Garth asked. "There are hundreds of them all around the Eiffel tower" Carez says as he passes the binoculars to Humphrey.

He looks through them to see a huge horde forming around the Eiffel tower. He sees flashes coming from above the tower. He looks up to see CJ and Matthew shooting at flesh –heads climbing the side of the Eiffel tower. "Looks like they need our help" Humphrey says as he hands the binoculars back to Carez and runs back inside and grabs his M4A1, Winston's M4A1.

CJ and Matthew were seeing hundred of flesh-heads surrounding them from the ground. Some of them even climbed on the structures and went after them. CJ and Matthew were shooting them off with their Pythons, and falling to the ground. "Nice going to attracting them here to us" Matthew said to CJ. "Shut up and just keep them away from us" CJ said as he fired another round at a zombie.

Then they hear a blow horn go off. They look down at the street to see Carez calling their attention. "Come on you ugly bastards, who wants a piece of Carez?" he shouted. About half of the crowd below turned their attention to Carez and ran at him.

That's when Carez throws a gas cylinder in front of the oncoming horde. He then pulls out a Desert eagle and stands there. "What is he doing?" Matthew asked. The horde comes closer to the gas cylinder, where Carez fires, _BOOM!, _the horde is whipped out.

He then puts away his pistol and fires at the other half of the horde with his AUG. Then Humphrey, Susie, John, Kate, Clark, and Hager come out from the sides and fire their weapons as well at the horde. Some of them went down in the front, while the rest went after the wolves. Humphrey jumped to the side and ran towards a park a few feet away from him, where he's able to lead about 15 zombies.

Susie runs to the other side to a plaza parking lot and leads 11 zombies. Both wolves shoot them dead on as they come closer to them. Kate, John, Clark, and Hager still shoot the horde while backing away slowly.

That's when CJ and Matthew heard their radio turn on. "_Guys, now's your chance, go!" _ Humphrey yelled through the radio. The two heard Humphrey and saw that there were no infected down at the bottom of the tower.

Then they used the structure of the tower and climbed down. As they reached the bottom, they saw a couple of infected seeing them and running at them. They pulled out their pythons again and shoot the walkers as they make a run for it to the hotel.

Humphrey reloaded his machine gun while running. He turned around again and fired 30 rounds at the zombies. "Why can't you bastards just give up and die?" Humphrey yells in anger shooting at the crowd. Susie was shooting at the other part of the horde with FAL. The last zombie ran up to her, but she gun-butts it in the head, which cracks the skull.

"Don't get to close to me boys" she said, looking over the dead body. Kate, John, Clark, and Hager were all running out of ammo and were almost surrounded. "We can't hold them off much longer!" Kate yelled, using up her last round of machine bullets.

"Move outta the way!" said a voice from behind. Everyone turns around to see Lilly coming out from the side, with an RPG. Everyone sees the rocket launcher and jumps out of the way. Lilly aims the RPG and fires without hesitation. The rocket flies over at the horde and explodes, sending the zombies into pieces.

The smoke clears, making everyone coughing. CJ and Matthew cough as well from the smoke before meeting up with everyone else. "Thanks guys, we'd be dead if it wasn't for all of you" CJ said. "No problem, but that's to that, we are now low on ammo." Hager said in an annoyed tone and walks away. "Looks like you two will our new scavengers for tomorrow, and the first thing you need to fins is ammunition." Humphrey said as walked passed them and back to the hotel along with everyone else.

"Boy we really screwed up badly" Matthew said as he walked back to the hotel with his head down. CJ sighed and followed.

**A/N: first zombie fight in two months, how nice. Looks like CJ and Matthew have gotten themselves and the pack into trouble with their mistake. Read more tomorrow when I update. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CJ and Matthew have already pissed of the pack and it's only been one day after the relocated from their first hideout. But they aren't the only ones who are in a group and fighting off the infected. Also if you guys are wondering about how everything was before the global outbreak, after the huge story is done I'll put up a new story about how things were before everything went crazy.**

About 3 hours have passed already and CJ and Matthew have geared themselves up to find more ammunition and supplies for the pack. They only armed themselves with pistols and AK-74u's. "We want you both back as soon as you find enough ammo and more supplies. We want to be quick and quiet and not attract attention this time, got it?" Humphrey asked the two, who were standing at the doors in the lobby.

"We got Humphrey" CJ said, trying to get Humphrey not to worry about them. "Remember to radio us if there's any trouble, and try not to set off another car alarm. Those things are attracted to noises" Garth said coming from behind Humphrey. CJ and Matthew walked out of the hotel and quickly ran outside towards the street. "They won't make it far" Garth spoke up. "They've been with us for the last 2 months, I think we can thrust them on their own" Humphrey argued back as he joined everyone in the restaurant built in the hotel.

CJ and Matthew ran down a walkway against the hotel and ran through an alley when they came across a fence gate. "We'll have to slip through here so they won't see or hear us" CJ said as he slipped through the door. "Got it man" Matthew responded.

The alley was the same as usual, garbage cans knocked over, boxes piled up against the wall, and broken windows inside the alley. "Man, places like this are still shit after the outbreak" Matthew complained. "You and me both" CJ said, holding up his AK out.

"Dude, we're going to find anything if we don hurry up" Matthew said. "Fine," CJ said lowering his gun. "But let's make it quiet as possible." CJ takes off running down the long alley, stepping in puddles of water as he ran with Matthew behind him.

_**15 minutes of running later . . . **_

CJ sees a view of one of the streets up ahead of them. "I think we can see the street, come on" He continues running with Matthew breathing heavily. "My kind isn't build for running" he said to himself as he followed CJ.

CJ reached the corner and stayed behind the wall. He looked around and could see about 6 infected walking around the street. That's when he sees a gun shop on the other side. "Jackpot" he said, just as Matthew joined him. "What?"He asked. CJ pointed to the gun shop, making Matthew smile while still breathing heavily.

"There aren't that many around here, so we'll have to be quick, how much ammo do we need to get?" CJ asked. Matthew pulled out a folded piece of paper and read it to him. "Uh . . . 200 bullets of assault rifles, 100 bullets for the pistols and magnums, 80 shotgun shells, 50 sniper rifles bullets, and 70 bullets for the machine pistols." He finished. "This could take a while" CJ said.

At that point, him and Matthew darted out from the alley and ran towards the gun shop door. "Damn it's locked" Matthew said trying to open the door. "Let me try something" CJ said. He kicked the door open with his foot. "Improvise man" CJ said. "Dude shut up" Matthew said as he followed him inside.

They walked in to see the counters, walls, and isles full of all weapons. "Grab anything that's useful" CJ said. He walked over to a wall and pulled down a duffle bag and threw it on the floor. "Fill this up and fast" He said, walking to picking boxes of ammo from the wall.

It took a while but the two finally filled up the bag with all the ammo plus a spas-12, striker, and two UZIs. Matthew picked up the bag and walked outside before CJ spoke up. "Hang on man, I forgot the sniper bullets." Matthew groaned. "Hurry up and get it, I'll be outside" He said as he went outside and leaned against a wall.

CJ was in the back of the store to grab the ammo box. Matthew was leaning against the wall waiting for his partner, when he sees something moving at the corner of his eye. H looks over to this right to see male wolf, wearing a gold chain around his neck, with the appearance of a Latin wolf, walking up to him. Matthew got off the wall and pulled out his python.

"Who are you?" he said, pointing his gun at the Latin wolf. "_Ayuda me!" _he yelled. "Shut up man, you'll have the infected on us!" Matthew said cocking the pistol. _"Ayuda me, ayuda me" _the wolf shouted. CJ heard the cry for help, in Spanish.

"Shut the fuck up man" Matthew growled. He then pistol-wiped him in the face, knocking him down "Keep your mouth shut _amigo" _Matthew imitated. That's when two more Latin wolves, which looked like gangsters, ran up to Matthew holding down the wolf and kicked him to the side.

The two got to Matthew and started kicking him and punching him in the sides. CJ ran outside to see two Latin gangsters beating up Matthew. "Get the fuck off of him" CJ yelled as he dropped the bullet boxes and punches one of them. As Matthew saw one of the gangsters being thrown off, he kicks the one on him and punches him back.

Then Matthew pulls out his ballistic knife, after he retrieved it from Garth, and slices at the gangsters face. That's when the other gangster on the ground got up and hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out. CJ sees him on the ground. "Matthew!" He was distracted and was punched in the face and fell against the wall behind him.

"Grab the gringo and the bag of guns!" one of the gangsters said to the other. That's when a pick-up truck drove by and the passenger door opened. One of the gangsters grabbed the out cold Matthew and threw him in the truck while the other tried to grab the bag of weapons. CJ saw Matthew's ballistic knife on the ground. He picked it up and fired the blade at the gangsters 'butt.

He yelled in pain. The two were too busy that the driver of the truck drove off with two of the gangsters, leaving behind the one from earlier. CJ got up and saw infected swarming around them. Then he sees the Latin gangster on the ground. "Get the fuck up!" he said as he grabbed the gangster and dragged him to the alley across the street before picking up the duffle bag.

CJ pulled the gangster by the back of the neck and threw him into the alley. That's when walkers potted him and ran at him. CJ picked up his AK-74u and fired, bringing down 4 of them. Then CJ runs back to the alley and closes the fence gate. He turns around and kicks the gangster. "Who the fuck are you?" CJ yelled, aiming the gun at his face.

"Kiss my ass" The gangster said in a Spanish accent. CJ picked him up and shoved the gun to his back. "Move you bastard" CJ said in a cold tone. "_Que?" _the gang asked. "Move!" CJ shouted. He jabbed the gun into his back and made him walk back towards the hotel, which was 30 minute walk.

"Where could they be?" Kate asked, pacing around the lobby of the hotel. "They should've been back by now" Garth said. "Guys, I know CJ, he's capable of taking care of himself and Matthew." Humphrey tried to calm everyone done. CJ and Matthew were gone for about an hour already.

That's when they see two figures coming from the entrance. The pack sees CJ, but with another wolf in front of him. "CJ who's this and where's Matthew?" Humphrey asked. CJ gun-butt the gangster in the back and fell to the ground moaning in pain.

"This bastard and his homies attacked Matthew and me and tried to take our ammo and guns. But I brought him back for questions" CJ said looking at the gangster. "What about Matthew?" Susie asked, walking up from behind. "They kidnapped him" CJ answered.

**A/N: looks like there are other survivors, but these are Hispanic gangsters and kidnapped Matthew. What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: we saw or read that Matthew was kidnapped by Hispanic gangster and CJ managed to capture one of them. Now let's see which wolves will spill more blood, shall we?**

"We need to know where they went" Humphrey asked the Hispanic gangster. They had him tied to a chair in the lobby and everyone was in on getting him to talk. "I'm not telling you anything" said the gangster, whipping the blood of his mouth from CJ hitting him.

Garth stepped forward and punched him in the stomach, making him groan in pain. Humphrey puts his arm out to stop him. "Jesus man, what the hell happen back there?" Carez asked CJ. "I told you, this little turd and his douchbag friends came out of nowhere and jumped me" CJ said pacing around in front of the gangster and looking at him.

"Hey, you're the one who jumped me _burro" _the gangster said. CJ lost it and jumped at the gangster, but Humphrey and Carez held him back. Humphrey then stepped forward. "Your boys took our friend, all we want to do is talk to them, see if we can work something out" he calmly spoke to him. The gangster just sat there, not having any other choice.

"So, where are going to find his _homies _that took Matthew?" Hager asked. Everyone looked at each other. Then they all looked at the gangster. "He'll lead us there" Humphrey said.

_**20 minutes later. . .**_

Humphrey and the whole pack were all following the gangster down a completely deserted road in the middle of the city. There were no cars around at all, the road was empty and lay with dead walkers all around.

"We're crossing into our turf now" The gangster said. "You know what kid; the author is really getting tired of calling you a gangster. You got a name?" Shakey asked. The gangster stayed quiet but finally spoke. "Luis" Everyone heard him say his name.

They continued to follow Luis for about another 20 minutes until they came across a barrier of burnt cars. Luis then jumped over the barrier with everyone else following him. There behind the barrier was the street not covered in dead bodies. On that side stood another 5-star hotel, but with the windows boarded up. Luis then went up to the hotel and stopped in his tracks.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, Clark, CJ, Reba, Janice, Salty, Shakey, John, Hager, Susie, Jade, and Carez stopped behind Luis with their guns ready. "No one does anything until I say so. Got it?" Humphrey said. Everyone just nodded their head. That's when the front door opened, and out came a red Hispanic wolf wearing a gold chain as well.

Then more Hispanic gangster came out, two of them CJ could remember as the ones who attacked him. Then the red wolf spoke. "You okay little man? He asked in a Hispanic accent. He looks behind Luis to see Humphrey armed with a M4A1 pointing at Luis.

"These are the gringos that took you?" He asked. "No this _burro _was the one who kidnapped me" Luis said in fear, pointing at CJ. "Hey, that's the guy who stabbed me in the ass with a knife" said a wolf, holding his butt from the knife CJ shot.

The wolf came out sticking out a .357 sideways. "Chill man, chill" the red wolf said, putting down the wolf's arm. "Is it true man, your _amigo _stabbed Miguel?" The wolf asked. "We were hoping for a more calm discussion" Humphrey said.

"Your friend stabs Miguel in the ass, you kidnap one of my homies, come armed to me and my group, and you want to have a calm discussion?" The wolf asked him. "Mistakes were made on both sides" Humphrey replied.

"Alberto, let me just kill this motherfucker" Miguel said cocking his .357. "These are your homies? They don't see much of as people they can work with, especially with these _Chicas _with you" the wolf, Alberto said, looking at Kate, Lilly, Reba, Janice, Susie, and Jade.

"Humphrey, let me have a little talk with this bitch" Kate said cocking her shotgun and stepping forward. More gangsters came out of the hotel armed with AK's, shotguns, and UZI. Humphrey held Kate back. "Better restrain your girl bro, or she's going to lose a lot of blood." Alberto threatens in a calm tone.

"How come she's with you?" Alberto asked. "Because she's willing to fight to survive, I'm guessing you have someone like us" Humphrey asked. "Fresh on Asian" Alberto responded. "Well sounds like an even trade, I have one of yours, and you have one of mine" Humphrey stated.

Alberto just stood there before whistling behind him. From the darkness of the inside of the hotel, two Hispanic gangsters were pushing Matthew outside in front of everyone. Matthew looked tired and beaten up all around his body.

Humphrey pushes Luis towards the gang while the gangsters pushed Matthew towards the pack. Matthew and Luis are then pushed towards their groups from their enemy groups. But just as Matthew and Luis are about to pass each other, something suddenly jumps in between them and snarls.

The infected then growls at both sides of the groups, making both sides jump back. "Infected wolf!" Humphrey yelled. "_Infectados lobo!" _Alberto yelled. He pulled out a UMP45. Both Humphrey and Alberto fired at the infected wolf, unloading all of their bullets into the head.

The infected wolf falls to the ground dead. "Where the fuck did he came from?" Alberto asked. Then more of them jumped from hotel windows and land in front of both groups. Kate then shoots one of the walkers dead in the head.

Then one of them jumps on Miguel and bites him in on the neck. He screams in pain. Alberto shoots the zombie off of Miguel, but it too late for his friend. "God damn bastards!" He yells. Soon everyone hears screeching, snarling, and growling coming from behind them.

Carez and John shoot the horde from behind with their AUGs. "Humphrey, they're gonna surround us!" John yelled as he continues shooting. Hager and Shakey then help the two by automatically firing their weapons.

Alberto and the other gangsters saw more zombies running at them from the left. "They've broken through!" He yells as shot another infected dead from behind. Soon the street behind everyone in front of the hotel was filling up with zombies. "Everyone get inside!" Alberto shouted as he and gangster backed away.

"_Lobo" _he shouted to Humphrey. He turned around towards him. "Get inside with us, quickly!" Alberto yelled as he ran inside. "Everyone inside now!" Humphrey ordered everyone as he ran inside, shooting away walkers in their way. As everyone made their way into the hotel, the whole front side of the hotel and swarmed with hundreds of walkers.

As soon as the united pack made it in, two gangsters grabbed the doors and closed them shut, just as the infected could break in. The two gangsters then locked the front doors and quickly barricaded them with wood. Everyone inside was panting heavily from the rush they were just in.

The infected were banging against the doors, but with little effort of breaking in. "Everyone alright?" Alberto asked, leaning over breathing heavily. Everyone shook their heads. "No one infected?" He asked again. Everyone shook their heads; no one was bitten or scratched.

"Alberto" said Luis, who was walking up to him from the crowd. "How the fuck are we getting out of here?" Alberto looked around and thought for a minute. "I don't know yet, just let me think" He responded as walked away.

Humphrey and the pack looked around them; they were surrounded by Hispanic male and female gangsters, all holding bats, crowbars, metal pipes, or shotguns and AKs. Soon Humphrey was greeted by Alberto again. "You okay a_migo_?" he asked. Humphrey answered back. "Yeah I'm fine" "I see we didn't get to introduce ourselves, I'm Alberto" Alberto said holding out his paw. Humphrey shook his paw back. "Humphrey, leader of our group" he said.

"Group, eh?" Alberto asked. "Yeah, we were escaping from LA and now trying to find a way from this place and hope to find other survivors" Humphrey responded. "Well, you came to the right place _gringo, _we have just about 25 other member, Luis and I included." Alberto brought up.

Humphrey and Alberto just stood there making conversation for a while. "So we need enough people to help us find a way from this place, how's about your group joining my group?" Humphrey offered Alberto.

"We already let in one group months ago and they survived the same place we did that had the same outbreak" Humphrey sparked up the offer. Alberto smiled. "All right then, partner" he said, shaking his paw. Now it was the united pack with a Hispanic gang.

**A/N: now Alberto and his gang have joined the united pack, but how are they getting out of the hotel with infected surrounding them? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys and read the story some more. **

Humphrey and Alberto have just agreed to become one pack, a pack against the undead, which were banging on the front doors of the five-star hotel. From both groups, there were a total of 37 wolves alive and ready to fight. Only problem is: how are they getting out.

"Alberto" shouted a voice from the crowd. Alberto turned towards the crowd to see gang member, Emilio, coming in with spots of oil on his clothes. "What is it Emilio?" Alberto asked. "Me and boys took hours to fix, but we got the bus and van up and ready to go" Emilio said. The gang had a school bus and a moving van in the parking garage of the hotel, where they would fix it up to escaping the city alive. "That's great Emilio" Alberto said in relief.

"But there is a problem" Emilio informed him. Alberto looked at him. "I need a mechanic to tighten the engine so it can start" Emilio said. Alberto groaned in disappointment. "Wait Alberto" Humphrey walked up to him. "We've got a mechanic here with us" Humphrey pointed to Matthew, who stood there in confusion. "You a mechanic?" Alberto asked. Matthew shook his head, which made Alberto smiled.

"Great, help Emilio here so we can get out of here" Alberto told him with Emilio walking back towards the garage. "Let's go _gringo" _he said to Matthew. "I'm Asian you bastard" Matthew argued as he followed him towards the garage. "Do you guys need to get somewhere?" Alberto asked as he turned back to Humphrey.

"We have our own vehicles back at another hotel about a mile away from here." Humphrey told him. "We'll give you and your friends a ride and we'll head out in a convoy out of the city" Alberto said. This made Humphrey smile. Kate and the rest of the group sat around and watch as Humphrey quickly became friends with another gang. As Kate was leaning against a roof poll, she felt something on her leg.

She looked down to see a young, small wolf pup (child) looking up at her. Kate saw how cute the pup looked at her and she spoke. "Hey there little one, what are you doing here?" Alberto walked up to her and picked up the child. "I see you met my son, Cesar." He said holding the child in his arms.

"Say hi Cesar" Alberto said, moving his arm around playfully. Kate smiled as she saw the child in the arms of his father acting childish. But this was horrible by just looking at him, the whole world ruled by the undead while this child was very close to being killed by ravenous flesh eaters. How could it all end for this little guy?

Kate just smiled at Cesar and watched him make baby noises next to his father. Then she just turned away, not wanting to think about the danger that's happening around a child wolf that young.

Everyone else was just sitting around, talking to each other or talking to some of the gang members, who were interested of the united pack members. All of the conversation was suddenly interrupted when an arm smashed right through the boards of wood. Everyone who was near the door jumped away and stood back with the crowd as more arms broke through the boarded up doors.

Humphrey shoved through the small crowd and saw what was going on. "Humphrey, is Matthew done with the bus?" Susie asked in fear from the carries (new nickname) almost breaking in. "I'm not sure yet" He responded. More arms then broke through the glass of the windows on the right and left sides.

"That wood aren't going to hold them off much longer" Garth spoke up from the crowd. "Alberto!" shouted Emilio. He turned around to see him and Matthew running up to him from the doors of the garage. "It's ready and fired up!" Emilio told him. Both the school bus and moving van were ready and good to go.

"Alright everyone, inside the cars now!" Alberto shouted over the crowd. Just then a carrier broke down a hunk of wood off and its arm and head poked right through. Everyone didn't hesitate and ran right towards the garage. "You guys, follow me and quickly" Alberto said to the pack as he carried his son and headed towards the garage. Everyone followed behind him.

Inside the parking garage was run down school bus and a white moving van, where Alberto climbed into the back. Humphrey and the pack ran towards the van and climbed into the back. "We'll get you to the hotel" He said as he closed the back door and locked it. Emilio climbed into the driver's seat, turned on the van and shifted the gears. "Everyone hold on!" He yelled as he stepped on the gas.

The van went forward and drove to the left, with the school bus full Alberto's gang members following them. The van drove right through a closed door of the garage and drove into the streets. "Okay, tell us where the hotel is" Alberto asked Humphrey. "Just take a left right here, then it be a straight shot down then make a right" Humphrey explained to Alberto.

The van and school bus ran over walker after walker as they drove through the streets finding the hotel of the united pack's vehicles. Humphrey turned back to everyone as he finished explaining directions to Alberto. "Alright everyone, we need to be fast and not let anything slow us down. We need to get into those cars and follow Alberto and his group out of Las Vegas, got it?" He said. Everyone nodded.

Soon Emilio made a hard right and stopped in front of the hotel where the pack's cars were at. Alberto ran over to the back door, unlocked it, and opened it for everyone to get out. As soon as everyone got out, Alberto called to Humphrey. "Meet us northeast outside the city, we'll be there waiting for us guys" Humphrey nodded. "Look out!" Alberto shouted, as he pulled out a .44 magnum and shot a zombie behind Humphrey.

Humphrey didn't waste any time and joined the others as Alberto closed the back door and Emilio drove off with the school bus following them. Everyone got into a vehicle and quickly drove off from the hotel right before more walkers came from around them.

But right as the convoy was away from the hotel, a jet suddenly flew over and the hotel exploded and burnt to the ground. "What the fuck . . ." Humphrey said as he saw the hotel completely destroyed before his eyes. Everyone in their vehicles saw the explosion with their eyes widen and mouths open.

Then, more jets flew over and each building the convoy passed by was blow up by an explosion. "What the hell is going on?" Hager asked from inside the RV. Soon the bombing suddenly stopped and no more buildings were destroyed. "What was that all about?" John asked. Behind them, about 13 hotels, casinos, and restaurants were in rubble.

Garth, leading the convoy, was driving northeast, where Alberto said to go. They all passed by the Las Vegas sigh that read: 'Come back soon. Drive safely.' Sure enough, they weren't coming back to here. As they were driving, Jade, inside the RV pointed out a van and school sitting alongside the road. Garth stopped the RV next to the two, with Alberto coming from the Van.

"You finally made it out" He said smiling. "So where to now _amigos_?" he asked. Humphrey stood up from the jeep he and Kate were in and spoke. "Next stop is Denver, Colorado. Follow us and we'll be there within two days tops" He climbed back into the van and sat there while the convoy moved again and Alberto's gang followed from behind.

They had now left Las Vegas and now are heading to Denver, Colorado.

**A/N: Another state crossed over and escaped from. What was the bombing all about right now? What will the pack now face? See the next chapter to find out! See ya **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this chapter will skip to when the united pack reaches the city of Denver, where is completely deserted for some reason. This will show about everyone arriving, but see the reason why Denver is completely deserted .**

Two days, two days it took for the convoy to leave the state of Nevada and reach the area of Denver, Colorado. Luckily the vehicles had passed a few gas stations along the way and managed to stay out of trouble as they drove through the empty, lifeless, quiet, deserted road.

Somewhere in the middle of the road, an SUV was on the side of the road in a ditch with the side doors open. In the left side of the road, a walker was feeding off a recent dead wolf and already pulled out the intestines and lower stomach with it all over the road. As it was swallowing the bloody guts, it turns around to a noise to see a RV wheel run right over it and crush the head and explode the brains out.

"Oooohhh" said everyone in the RV. "Oh boy, that was a juicy one right there" Said Hager, who was the driver. The blood stained the front of the RV, but it didn't matter to him since they ran over 13 in the last 3 hours. Everyone was following behind in the convoy for the last 200 miles, hoping to find help in Denver.

Hager and group in the RV soon passed a sign saying: 'Welcome to Denver, the kindest place to visit'. Sure enough that the sign was missing pieces and hand blood stains covering it. But was so strange that road was now crumbled and smoke lowed through the air. Then there would be fire on the trees, which were completely burned to the ground and trees were now nothing more than twigs burning.

"What the hell happened here?" Jade asked looking outside the window. Everyone in the rest of the convoy looked around them, seeing the destruction of the outbreak. Humphrey pulled out a radio and spoke to everyone. "Stay sharp everyone, the fire is fresh. So it may have started in less than a day from the looks of it." He informed.

Soon Hager could see the outline of the city of Denver within the smoke. But when the smoke cleared, everyone in front was shocked by the sight. Then Hager pulled out the radio again. "Uh, Humphrey," he said. _"What's the problem Hager?" _Humphrey responded while Hager continued looking at the sight. "You better take a look at this" he said.

Humphrey and Kate were both confused at first. But when they and Alberto's group drove through the smoke, everyone had their eyes wide and mouths open.

The sight of city of Denver was completely shocking. Every building, every street, every home, and everything were all destroyed. Everything was in rubble and nothing tall stood up anymore, cars were in pieces, almost everything was flatted, as for infected, there was nothing moving in the streets. No zombies at all. "Holy god" Garth said watching the sight go by.

Some of the girls let out a few tears and covered their mouths from crying. Some of the guys did a pray to everyone who ever died in this disaster. The group thought that the city would have at least infected walking around the streets, but this was unexpected.

The convoy continued moving through the streets outside the city and drove by and found their selves driving down a dirt road heading into the not destroyed forest. The trees were still standing and still green, which means nothing happened there.

Hager stopped the RV and the rest of the convoy stopped as well in a line and everyone got out of their vehicles. Humphrey ran ahead of everyone and looked around their surroundings. "Alright everyone, listen up" he announced as everyone came around.

"Whatever happened in the city, it looked like it didn't reach here. So I think its best we rest here and stay away from the city for whatever reasons it ended up that way" Humphrey explained to everyone. Then he looked up at the sky and looked back at everyone. "It's going to get dark soon, I suggest we hurry and set up camp here, everyone got it?" he said. Everyone nodded.

Everyone went to the cars and unpacked the tents and bags from them. Then Alberto walked up to him when everyone left. "What the fuck do you think happened to the city Humphrey, you said that we could seek shelter there and look at it now" Alberto said. Humphrey just signed and spoke back. "I don't know, but it's gotta be dangerous if it like that. My best guess is to stay away from what remains of Denver at all cost". Humphrey told.

Alberto nodded and walked towards his son, who was standing next to the moving van. Humphrey then turned around to see Kate looking at him. "Do you think it's safe out here after what we just saw earlier?" she asked, hoping for an answer. "Look, whatever happened back there, it looked like it didn't affect here" Humphrey said, which made Kate put her head down. "Kate" Humphrey lifted her head. "Trust me; you have nothing to worry about" Kate let out a small smile and pulled Humphrey into a hug."Come one, let set up camp already" Humphrey said walking back with to everyone.

_**The next morning. . . **_

Humphrey was sleeping in his tent with Kate in his arms when his ears perked up to the sound of digging coming from outside. He sits up and looks around outside his tent. It was still early and no one was up yet. Then he hears more digging coming from the tree in front of him. Humphrey gets out of the tent and looks around to see Shakey far off in the distance up in the hills. Humphrey grabs his M9 and walks over towards where Shakey was digging.

Humphrey then walks up to see 6 holes in the ground, and Shakey digging the 7th hole. "Hey Shakey" He calls out, but he didn't answer. He just kept digging like he didn't hear anything. Humphrey looked at his friend, who was sweating on his back, chest, neck and forehead; he looks like he's been out here for hours. "Shakey you feeling okay bro?" Humphrey asked him.

Shakey continued digging and didn't stop for a break or looking up. Humphrey didn't think he would listen and walked back to camp, where everyone was up and doing their tasks. Then Garth looked up from cleaning his gun and spoke. "Hey Humphrey, up for an early jog?" Everyone laughed. "Well I'll be damned" Salty said looking through a pair of binoculars. "What?" Care asked.

"I see a lake" Salty answered. Everyone seemed excited from hearing him for no one, and meaning no one had gotten to wash up for the last month. "Finally some water" Lilly said in relief. "Where is it Salty?" Kate asked. "Uh, I think it's about less than half a mile away from here" He answered. Everyone then took off in the direction of where Salty said the lake would be.

Kate, Lilly, Jade, John, Hager, Susie, Matthew, Carez, Humphrey, Garth, Alberto, and the rest of the group raced through the trees and bushes to for about 5 minutes to come to cliff edge to see a green-blue clear lake about the size of stadium fields. "This is amazing" Garth spoke out. He looked down towards the lake, which was about 10 feet from the ground. "Do you think it's safe?" Jade asked looking down at the lake. That's when Hager suddenly jumped from the cliff edge and landed in the water in a huge splash.

"Does that answer your question?" Matthew asked. Suddenly Shakey came walking out from the forest covered in dirt and sweating. Everyone turns around to him coming out of the forest and see him exhausted. "Shakey, what the hell were you doing back there?" Humphrey asked walking up to him. "I had this dream in the middle of the night . . . telling me to dig holes" Shakey answered. "What for?" Kate asked. "I . . . I can't remember" Shakey said as he walked back towards the camp grounds.

That's' when they hear a radio transmission coming from Carez's radio. _"Hello . . . . Anyone alive there?" _a voice said. Carez tuned in and spoke. "Yes, who's this?" _"Name's Lake, I have another guy with me. Where are you guys?" _Lake said over the radio.

"About 3 miles north of outside of Denver" Carez said. There was no answer back. "Hello?" he said. _"Uh, we're in the city of Denver." _Lake said over the radio. Everyone around hearing was shocked by their location. "They need our help" Humphrey informed.

**A/N: looks like there two more survivors in the Colorado state. But will they survive making it out alive? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had a strange dream last night about my having sex with Lilly and then with Kate. Jeez, I must be too addicted to Alpha and Omega.**

Humphrey slapped in a mag into assault rifle while Alberto cocked his UMP45, Luis loads his short-barrel .357, and Carez loading up his Spas-12. The four were going to head out into the city to find two more survivors trapped. Humphrey and the rest were about to leave when Kate stopped him. "Humphrey, don't do this" she had a scared look in her eyes.

"There are other survivors in the city. We need more strength to make it through the country" Humphrey informed her. "But you said it yourself: whatever happened in the city isn't worth going in" Kate brought up. Humphrey held her paw and spoke. "This is more important right now Kate, we'll be in and out" Kate leaned in to Humphrey, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful" she said before pulling away.

Humphrey then turned back to the guys and led them to one of the jeeps parked behind the RV. But before they did, Alberto picked up his son and handed him to Lilly. "Take care of him while I'm gone" He told her before walking back with the rest. Lilly held Cesar in her arms, while watching his father joining with the group.

Humphrey then started the jeep and drove it around down into the forest towards the city of Denver. Lilly stood there for a moment before walking with Garth towards the Lake they found.

Humphrey drove the jeep down the dirt road and ended up on the road again. "Where'd they say they were?" Luis asked, sitting behind Humphrey. "They said they were on top of a roof of a market. It's about 3 blocks away from the edge of town." Humphrey explained to him.

"We better make this quick, I want to get into the lake already and wash up." Carez said. Humphrey smiled a bit from the joke. He continued driving down the road that soon led to a ramp heading into the city.

But while they were heading to the survivors location, they didn't know that they being watched from above. A satellite view showed of a bird's entire view of Denver, and then zooms in on Humphrey and the guys. Then it zooms out from them and moves over to the right to where the camp was and zooms in on the lake, where everyone, in inferred vision, and sees them all next to the lake.

"Where you going John?" Jade asked him, who was walking to a small boat with a fishing pole, a net, and small box. "Gonna catch us some dinner for tonight" John answered as he climbed into the boat and paddled away from the shore. Jade, Kate, Lilly, Susie, and a few girls from Alberto's gang were sitting on chairs along the shore of the lake. Garth and some of the guys were busy watching over everyone while they enjoyed themselves.

"We finally find water after months of traveling. Guess there is hope" Matthew said walked over the water and washing his face, feeling the coldness go down his face and muzzle. Just then they splash from the right of them. Everyone looks to see Hager coming to the surface of the water and looking up at the cliff in front of him. "You're next Salty" he said at Salty, jumping off the cliff and landing in the water, in a belly flop.

"OOHHHHHHH!" everyone said, seeing Salty landing hard on the water on his belly in snapping sound. Some of the girls laugh to see Salty landing in the water. As Salty reached the surface, he sees Shakey sitting up against a tree, looking down at the ground in fear. "Hey Shakey, you feeling okay?" He asked. He didn't answer and just sat there, quiet.

Salty just ignored it and continued swimming around in the cool, refreshing water.

Humphrey stopped the jeep in an intersection of a road in the middle of what was left of Denver. "Jesus Christ" Alberto said in his Hispanic accent. "We gotta find the survivors and fast" Humphrey told the others and took off running, with everyone following them behind. They all ran for about 8 minutes when Luis tripped over something hard and metal.

"Luis, are you okay?" Alberto asked, helping him up to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine _amigo_" Luis said back. Carez walked over to the metal that Luis tripped on and examines it. The metal was a hollow piece of heavy metal. The piece had yellow stripes on one side of it and had some sort of tail part at the end of it. Then Carez pulled off the inside of the piece of metal some sort of black powder, before smelling it and recognizes the smell.

"Hang on, this is…" Carez was interrupted when they heard shouting coming from behind them. Carez turned around to see a dark black wolf holding a double-barrel shotgun running with another black wolf with red fur streaks on his back, holding a UMP45 with a silencer and a sword on his back.

"You Lake?" Humphrey asked. The black wolf, Lake, ran up to them. "Yeah, this is my partner, David" Lake said introducing the black wolf with red streaks on his back next to him. "Nice to meet you David" Humphrey said shaking his paw and then shaking Lake's paw.

"So do you know what happened to this shit place?" Hager asked Lake "Not that I know of, the whole city was being overrun by crazy freaks, killing everyone everywhere. Me and David went to the subway to find shelter, but then something came over us and there were huge explosions going on around. Then we woke up from a daze and came out of the subway to see the whole town like this. Strangest thing was, there aren't any of those 'things' around here." He explained.

"We'll, we got a camp set up back in the forest about 3 miles away from here. Got food, shelter, and guns for u two" Humphrey informed them. "Great, we haven't had a good night's sleep the last three weeks" David complained. "Come with us, we got a jeep to take you there" Alberto said as walked off back towards the jeep.

Humphrey, Carez, Luis, Lake, and David followed behind him and turned around the corner to the parked jeep. But just as they were about to get closer, _BOOM! _Something flew down from the air and destroyed the jeep in pieces. This sent back the guys flying back on their backs and waking up in a daze.

Humphrey was the first one to get up to see the jeep on fire while everyone got up to their feet. "What, the, fuck, just happened?" Alberto asked. "Don't know, but whatever it was, it's taken out transport all over the city." Carez as he looked around to see every other car and truck destroyed, from the looks of it, from above.

"Great, just great" Hager said. Humphrey let out a sigh. "Look likes we'll have to walk from here" he said. Everyone groaned.

CJ jumped off the cliff and made a dive into the water before Clark jumping in a well in a cannon ball. "Alright Clark!" Janice said cheering him on. Then CJ rose to the surface behind Clark, only to get a fishing hook get caught in his ear. "OWWW shit!" he yelled in pain as he held his ear with the hook still on. "Oh shit, sorry CJ" John shouted from his boat, holding his fishing pole with the line hooked up to CJ's ear. "You gotta be more careful bro, shit" CJ said as he pulled the hook out of his ear and throwing back to John on the boat.

Some blood dripped from his ear and went into the water. What no one in the water realized is that the blood dropped to the bottom floor, where hundreds of dead bodies laid all around below them. John pulled the line back to him from the water, but as he was pulled the end of the line, bubbles came to the surface. John was surprised and decided to ignore it.

Lilly led Cesar to the shore of the Lake and watched him splash around in the water. "He's so cute, isn't he?" Lilly asked her sister. "He sure is" Kate responded. She watched Cesar laugh as he threw water around the place. "I wonder how Alberto managed to be a father while running as a leader of a gang." Reba asked the girls. "You'd be surprised how great a leader Alberto can be to us all" said a female wolf from Alberto's gang.

Humphrey and the guys ran as fast as they could back towards the camp site on their feet. It was a painful and exhausting run for about the last 2 miles. "Jesus man, can we stop?" Luis complained, sweat was dripping down face and back. "They pack is expecting us there already with the jeep. It's already enough trouble that we have to run all the way back." Humphrey spoke out as he ran, running out of breath.

"Where are you guys at anyway?" Lake asked. "We're near a huge clear lake about half a mile into the forest. Why?" Carez said. "I know where it is, there's a short cut heading into that direction that might lead into your camp" he explained. "Then lead the way my friend" Humphrey said as Lake took the lead of the group and headed straight into a different path into the forest.

A female wolf from Alberto's gang jumped into the water and swam pass CJ and Clark into the middle of the Lake. As she was swimming, she looked up and waved the water of her hair with the sunset setting down in the distance. That's when something grabs her foot and leaves a sharp pain behind. The female moves around and brings her foot to the surface, only to see her entire foot completely bitten off.

This leaves behind a spill of blood into the water, with no one ever noticing anything. That's when something swims up to her and pulls her down in a split second, and disappears out of sight. John turns around from his nap on his boat to see the fishing line starting to pull. He grabs the pole and reels in the line. The line starts to pull and then it snaps. John then starts to wonder why the line snapped. He pulls the line up with his paws and continues pulling until he sees the end of the line.

To his shock, he sees an eyeball hooked on the end of the line. "What the. . ." John asks but then he is interrupted when something jumps out of the water, snarling. John jumps back from the edge to see, a zombie, covered in seaweed and dirt, trying to grab John. He panics and pulls out a python, and pulls the trigger.

Everyone around the Lake stops what they were doing to the sound of the gunshot. That's when another zombie jumps out of the water and attacks John. He fires another into its head and falls back into the water. CJ and Clark panic as well and swim to the shore. As they arrive, something grabs CJ's leg, he pulls out with a zombie, covered in seaweed as well, trying to bite him. He kicks it off of him and stands up.

Lilly grabs Cesar from the water, right before it grabs him. Then Garth comes from behind and fires a shell into its head. "Garth" Lilly says. He looks up at the lake, only to see one zombie walk out of the water, then few coming from behind him. Soon more of them came from behind and walked towards the shore. "This is something out of a George Romero movie" Clark spoke. One zombie runs up to the pack, having Garth firing another round into its head.

Lake led the guys into the forest, when they are interrupted by a gunshot. "Oh my god" Humphrey said as he ran in front of group and left them behind. "Hey Humphrey, wait up" Carez yelled as he and the others followed him behind.

Three wolves from Alberto's gang were firing their pistols at oncoming zombies coming from the lake, only to get surrounded and eaten by them. Lilly covered Cesar in her arms as Kate shoot away three zombies with G18. Reba and Janice fired their UZI's at 6 more zombies crawling from the water.

Matthew and Clark were both taking out infected coming straight out of the water surface. John was paddling back to shore and knocked away zombies as they grabbed hold of his boat. "Don't touch my boat!" he yelled as he swigged the paddle into the zombies jaw.

CJ covered John as he made his way back to the shore and fired a round into a zombie coming out of the water. Two females from Alberto's gang shot at three zombies when one of them jumped from the water and attacked both.

"Garth, get the girls back to the camp and protect them" Matthew shouted. "Reba, get down!" Salty shouted as he fired his M01014 at a zombie behind her. "Salty!" she shouted. Behind him was a zombie almost attacking him, only to get its head sliced off by Shakey, holding an axe.

"Get Reba out of here" he told Shakey, who ran off and led Reba away from the attack. It was starting to get quiet after minutes of gun firing, screaming, and snarling. Susie was on the floor, backing away from a leg-less zombie grabbing her leg. Matthew came running out from the right and licked it away from her, then blasting a shell into its head.

Soon the gun firing stopped and stood quiet. "Is that all of them?" Garth asked, with the girls standing behind him in fear. It remained quiet for a moment after Garth spoke. When suddenly something big and muscular, jumped from the water, it had a huge wing-like single claw on its right arm. Everyone who was still alive had their eyes widen and got shocked by the sight.

Then the thing landed right behind Matthew and instantly impaled him straight through his heart area. "Matthew!" Susie screamed. The creature roared loudly and looked at the rest of the group. That's when it was starting get shot with bullets from the far right. Everyone turns around to see Humphrey, Carez, Alberto, Luis, and new Survivors Lake and David running at them firing their guns right at the creature holding Matthew.

The creature started to stumble backwards while still holding Matthew. The guys continue firing their guns non-stop. That's when the creature roared and dropped Matthew's body on the ground, bleeding. Soon its head was blown off by Lake's double barrel, where is dies and falls back into the water.

"Matthew!" Susie cried as he ran over to Matthew, who was bleeding from the heart and blood spilling out on the ground below him. Susie cried out her eyes as she sat there with Matthew coughing up blood. "S-Susie" he struggled. She down to see her love saying his last words "Don't cry, it's only going to make it worse." Matthew coughed up more blood. "Matthew I love you, please don't do this. Don't please" Susie begged, but it was already too late for him.

He then turned his head towards everyone looking at him. "You all have been a great group, and great friends. You all looked out for me and for each other, that's what brought this pack together" He said, letting out a small smile. Kate, Lilly, Reba, Janice, and Jade let out tears as they saw Matthew dying in front of them. "Humphrey" He turned to him. "You've got this group far enough, do whatever you can to get them out of this fucking country" Matthew told him, shaking. "I will Matthew" He said, letting out a single tear run down his face.

Then he turned back to Susie, who was crying till her eyes turned red. "Susie, please promise me something" He said holding her paw. "Get yourself to safety and start a new life with someone if you can" He said. "Oh Matthew" she said, kissing his bloody cheek. "Susie. . . . . .I love you . . . . *" Matthew's body stopped moving and his grip became weak. Susie just sat there, crying loud into his chest, begging him to come back.

As Susie was crying, Shakey spoke up. "I now remember my dream, why I dug the holes" Everyone heard what he said about what he did earlier.

Garth turned around behind him, looking at 6 of their group members dead and dozens of zombies dead all around them and in the lake.

**A/N: Matthew and 6 other survivors are now dead. May they rest in peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Some of you reader were shocked about the ending of the last chapter, I am too. But this kind of stuff happens during a world-wide zombie outbreak. The poll is still up for voting and many of the characters are still alive and fighting, for now. We start off the story the next morning after the attack from the dead coming out from the water, which costs the lives of 6 of Alberto's gang and our beloved wolf friend, Matthew AKA, Agent M1911. We will all miss you; you were a great zombie killing sniper. **

**Previously on Rise of the fighters . . . **

"_So far that day we lost 7 members of our group, including Matthew, my friend. We didn't expect the dead to come out from the water and attack from below us, nor did we expect a huge creature jumping out and killing Matthew._

_Susie was devastated about the lost of her love, yet she was strong and didn't let it hold her down. On the bright side of that, we got two new members of our group, Lake and David. We needed the extra hand around and they happen to come by. _

_Still. . . . We feel outnumber from 6.1 billion to 29. What were the chances of us making out alive?"_

_**The next morning. . . **_

A fire pit was burning alongside the shore of the lake near the city of Denver, or what was left of it. But the fire was burning bodies, bodies of the dead that recently attack the united pack the day before. About 34 undead bodies were dragged and thrown into the fire pit, sending out a horrible smell filling the air.

CJ struck down a pick axe into an undead's head, making sure it didn't came back to life. Clark and Lake walked over, both wearing masks from the smell, and carried the body over to the fire pit and threw it in. Luis and Alberto, wearing masks as well, picked up one of their dead gang members and carried it to a row of the other dead group members near the trees.

Humphrey and Kate could only watch as they were getting rid of the dead bodies and putting to rest, themselves. The two looked over to the left to see Susie kneeling over Matthew's lifeless body. She had been there at the exact place all night and hadn't moved. Hager walked up to the two and spoke. "We got to finish him off" Both of them turned to him. "The guy was stabbed through the heart. It won't be long before this girl's lover comes back"

"I've talked to her earlier, she still wouldn't budge." Kate said. Lilly and Garth came from the right of them and Lilly spoke. "We need to tell her that we need to take care of Matthew before he brings danger to this camp." Everyone just stood there, watching her hold his hand and covered in his blood. "I'll tell how it is" Humphrey said as he walked over to Susie.

He came closer to Susie and spoke "Susie, we need to. . ." Humphrey stopped when Susie pulled out a handgun and aimed it at Humphrey before he could finish. "I know what you and the other are thinking. I won't let you get near him" She said, cocking the barrel.

Humphrey stood back up and slowly walked backwards with everyone else, who were taken by surprised from Susie reaction. She put the gun on safety and put it away. "This is insane. That guy is a ticking time bomb. We have to make sure he doesn't come back to life." Garth argued.

"No, for god's sake let her be" Kate said back. Garth turned away, only to see Reba holding a M14 sniper rifle in one hand and a small book in the other. She made her way to Susie, who looked up to see her holding something. "This must be hard for you right now" Reba said, as Susie finally stood up and faced her.

"Matthew spoke to me a couple weeks ago. He told me to tell you that when this time comes, he wanted you to have this." Reba held out the M14 sniper rifle to Susie and she grabbed from her slowly. "And he wanted you to have this as well" Reba held out a small book the size of a journal. Susie took it from her and looked at it.

"Thanks Reba" Susie said letting out a tear and hugging her. She pulled away and put the journal into a bag she had with her the day before. Susie looked at the sniper rifle. The gun had belonged to Matthew during the 2 months they were together. On the spot right above the hand grip and trigger was black marker drawn lines. (This will be explained in the journal chapter later)

That's when she starts to hear low breathing from behind her. She looks at everyone to see them looking at Matthew, including the guys picking up the bodies. She turns around to see Matthew moving and twitching while still on the ground.

Humphrey and Garth pull out their handguns and cock them. "No, Don't!" Susie spoke out to them, making them lower their weapons. She then sees Matthew move to the side and stand up slowly with a low growl. Everyone backs away as 'Matthew' stands there in front of them.

Then undead Matthew lifts his head up and reveals his dark yellow teeth and dark orange eyes. "I'm sorry this has to be this Matthew" Susie said, cocking the M14. Matthew let out a low growling sound. She aimed down through the scope and aimed at Mathew's head. "I love you" she said. Matthew screeched loud and was about to run at them, right when she pulled the trigger and a huge bang noise when out.

Matthew fell to the ground instantly and died, again. Susie let out a single tear and lowered her gun as she made her way back to the camp site. Everyone watched her leave without saying another word.

_**Several hours later. . . **_

Hager drove a jeep to a large clearing of the forest with the seven of their group member's bodies in the back. Everyone was waiting at the clearing for Hager to arrive to bury their own people properly.

Humphrey and Garth filled up the holes of each of every one of their people. Carez made crosses out of tree sticks and laid them over the holes of the dead. Everyone stood there in silent while Hager, Carez, Luis, and Alberto did the military solute of fallen marines. They fired four rounds into the air for the fallen group members.

Everyone was about to leave when Susie came out front and kneel down at Matthew's grave. She reached behind her back and pulled out her necklace she worn back in the Jasper city outbreak when they first met. She placed around the cross and gave it a kiss then whispering "I love you. I won't ever forget you" Everyone watched as she stood back up and joined them on their walk back to the camp grounds.

The wind blew quietly through the air as the group left the clearing, with Susie's necklace blowing in the wind on her love, the one she had lost. Now she was going to get them back.

**A/N: this is all I got so far guys, but there will be more in the next chapter later on. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Susie now holds two pieces of memory of Matthew, keeping her from forgetting about him. Humphrey and rest of the group now try to find out where to head off next, until something holds them back. . . **

The funeral was over about three hours ago and everyone was back to their normal tasks. Humphrey walked over to a table set up near the RV and placed a huge map of the U.S. Right above in the corner of the map marked Seattle in red marker. Below that was Portland, Oregon. Below that was Los Angeles, where they found Carez.

To the right of it was Las Vegas, also marked off in red marker and where they found Alberto. Garth, Carez, and Luis joined Humphrey into planning out the next route to the next destination. While the guys were figuring that out, a quiet Susie was sitting on the front steps of the RV, holding Matthew's M14 rifle.

She looked at it and saw how clean Matthew had kept it since he found it in Seattle, the first city that they came across that had been overtaken by the dead. She again saw the black lines marked above the trigger, almost like a score tracker.

She just held it close to her and then laid it out against the wall next to her. That's when she remembered the small book Reba had given her. Susie reached into her bag and pulled out a small brown journal with a red yarn known as the book mark.

She opened it and went through it and found a date: '_March 23__rd__, 2011. This was the day that my home town, Jasper city was being attacked by wolf-eating freaks. I met up with my friend, John and a girl he likes, Jade, and their friend, Flyra. We then found a new member to our group, Hager, who was a wolf marine that crash landed in a helicopter. We all didn't like each other at first, but after what we faced, we stood by each other._

_That's when we meet Susie. I couldn't tell ya that she was beautiful and funny. I really wanted to talk but we had to get out f the city before time ran out' _Susie rolled her eyes playfully and skipped down to the bottom. _'We made it to John's house, where we took shelter from the 5 days of hell. I found Susie all alone in a bedroom, where I finally confessed my love to her, and telling I had to before any of us die. She felt the same way towards me and we finally fell in love. That's when things went really far and we had a fun night after that'_ Susie smiled at what Matthew wrote in his journal and the events that took place. She continued reading in the next pages.

'_April 8__th__, 2011. We made into Portland, Oregon, where we found most of the city in ruins' _Susie skipped to the next page. _'June 28__th__, made it Los Angeles, where I was taking the lead in taking down walkers from my sniper rifle. CJ was pretty upset about not being as good as me. But these shots weren't for fun; these shots were meant for Susie. I marked the headshots I pulled for her on my M14 sniper rifle. These dead freak bags are for meant for her. That's how much she meant to me' _

Susie cried at what she was reading and closed the journal, book marking the page with the red yarn. She put the journal back into her bag and pulled out the M14, with the cross out's of headshots above the trigger. She just sat there in complete silence, and just let the memories come back to her. But it was all interrupted by a nasty cough from Salty. She looked up to see Salty coughing again badly. "Are you okay Salty?" She asked him. Salty had sweat coming from him and looked very pale, almost as the same as Flyra when she got. . .

Susie then saw blood coming from his neck, but was covered up from a mask wrapped around it from carrying the bodies. "Yeah Susie, I'm fine. Just really tired" Salty said back. He then coughed again in a horrible. "Salty, did you get . . . bitten?" Susie asked, backing away from him and grabbing the rifle. Salty then stepped forward towards her. "Look, let's not make a big deal out of it, okay? I don't want the group to know it otherwise its going get ugly" Salty said pressing hard on his teeth.

"A walker got him" Susie said out loud. Everyone turned their attention to Salty and Susie. "A Walker bit Salty!" she cried, raising her rifle at him. Humphrey, Hager, Carez, Garth, Luis, Kate, Lilly, CJ, Clark all stepped forward with their pistol ready. "Show us" Garth told him. Salty backed away and picked up a shovel, trying to keep anyone from getting hear him.

Humphrey tried to reason with him, while some of the members argued with him to calm. That's when Alberto came from behind and pulled his arms back, making him drop the shovel. Garth ran up to him and saw the blood coming from his neck. He pulled it off and revealed a deep, red, scratch mark on the side of his neck, still bleeding. "Holy shit" Garth gasped from shock.

Alberto let go of him and backed away from Salty. "I'm okay, I'm okay" He said, trying not to scare them from the sight. "Get him to a safe spot" Humphrey ordered CJ and Clark. The both walked up to him, wearing gloves and masks, and pulled him by the arms and had him sit in a chair on the edge of the camp, with CJ armed with a axe and desert eagle.

"Make sure he doesn't try anything" Humphrey told CJ. He nodded. Everyone, 29 of them, was worried about Salty. While everyone was focused on him, Shakey turned around to hearing the radio making static noises. _"Attention everyone" _said a female voice. The group gathered around at the radio and Humphrey tried to reach signal until the channel was clear. _"Anyone whoever is alive out there, this is a broadcast from live from Washington D.C. There is a military base here just outside of the capital building. We have food, shelter, and protection from the dead" _Everyone started to question about what they were hearing.

"_There hundreds of us here looking for anyone who may be still alive out there. Come to Washington, there is no hope for other cities around the country. This is a warning to all of those who are hearing this, get to Washington as quick as you can. It is not safe in every city of every state, the dead are coming back to life (static) Do not . . . . (Static) the head . . . (static) it will only make them stronger . . . . (Static) _

The broadcast suddenly ended, leaving the wolves confused. "She said there was shelter at D.C, we can be safe there" Lilly spoke "Then that's our plan: fight our way through the states and get to Washington for safety" Humphrey agreed with her.

"That's a week trip to there, we'll be out of gas, food, and ammo before we even make it there" Garth disagreed. "We have to take our chances, it might be better than what we are in right now. We lost 7 of our members. Let's not lose anymore" Humphrey stepped forward to him and looked him in the eye.

"I agree with Humphrey" Kate spoke. "We do too" Reba spoke for herself and Janice. "We're friends; we go stay together no matter what" CJ spoke out from him and Clark. "We do too" Alberto said, holding his son, for him, Luis, and his gang members. "I'm with you too Humphrey" Lily spoke as well. Humphrey looked at everyone and saw Garth with his arms crossed. "Alright . . . . I say we give it a shot" He finally agreed. Humphrey smiled.

"What about Salty?" Shakey asked. "Maybe we can hold him in the back till we can find a cure and . . ." Reba suddenly stopped talking when she heard growling noises coming from behind her. Everyone looked to see Salty groaning and stumbling to the ground. "Shit" Kate said.

"Salty, you okay bro?" Shakey asked. Salty's head was facing down and blood was dripping from his mouth. Everyone now was stepping back from him. "Salty?" Janice asked. Salty suddenly lifted his head up, revealing his glowing orange eyes and dark yellow teeth. He screeched loud and jumped up at the group, making Humphrey pull out his M4A1 and pulling the trigger.

Five gunshots echoed throughout the forest, showing the ending of a life of another beloved friend.

**A/N: I am sorry I had to do that, Please R&R this story, I got a lot more tricks up my sleeve. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: well guys, Salty is now dead. I hate to be that guy to killing characters off, but there is an old saying: 'there is no peace without sacrifice'. Now there are 28 of them left alive, and only half of them will make it out alive by the end of this survival war. We will skip ahead to where the guys take off to another state, and one surprising appearance from my good friend Agent M1911.**

Humphrey, Carez, and Luis carried lifeless Salty to the clearing and buried him as well with the others. 8 members gone in the last four days, they were running out of time. "Uh, guys, what happened to our other jeep?" Hager asked as everyone packed up and headed into their vehicles. "We lost when we went to save Lake and David in the city" Humphrey answered. "How could you lose a jeep?" He asked again.

"We didn't lose it, something destroyed from the air?" Luis spoke out, climbing into the back of the moving van. "Well that's nice to know" Hager said as he climbed into the moving van with Luis, Alberto, his son, and 6 other gang members. "So where to now?" CJ asked Humphrey before climbing into the other jeep. "Missouri" CJ climbed into the driver's seat of the RV and started the engine. He drove down the dirt road and headed into an interstate that went east.

Everyone in the convoy watched as they drove by the ruins of Denver. Cesar looked out the window and gave a small child wave goodbye as they drove away.

As they were driving down the interstate, the same satellite view watched the group drive the down the road. Then it moves over to the forest, where it zooms in the clearing of forest where the group buried the dead. The screen then switches into inferred and shows the bodies red, and moving. That's when a red dot on the top of the screen blinks red.

_**6 hours later. . . .**_

The group made their way across Kansas; they finally make it to the edge of Missouri. CJ was driving down the road, with the sun setting in the horizon. It was almost hard to see with the sun shining in the wolves' faces. The road was empty and nothing but field all around.

"I always dreamed of driving down the country like this, just not fighting for my life with flesh-eating mother fuckers infecting the whole god damn world." Lake said as he sat in the passenger seat looking at the passing country side. As the convoy was moving down the road, one of Alberto's gang members was driving the school bus, and then he sees something in the coming up to them from the right side, something big.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked in his Hispanic accent. Right out of nowhere a huge, muscular creature jumps on the right side and picks up the bus from the side, lifts it, and throws it far ahead in front of the convoy, crashing then exploding.

CJ, Luis, Humphrey, and Shakey stop their vehicles and were scared to death from the bus crash. "Holy shit" Shakey said, jumping out of the van and seeing the bus in flames, with no one coming out of the wreckage. Hager, John, Jade, and Susie run out to see the creature from Jasper city. "Oh, not this bastard again" All four of them said at the same time.

The creature roared and charged at the convoy again. Humphrey, Kate, Carez, Luis, Reba, Janice, Shakey, CJ, Clark, Alberto, Garth, Lilly, Lake, and David, come out as well and draw their guns. The creature jumped to the side as everyone fired at it. The thing still kept coming at them, no matter how much they shoot.

"This thing is strong!" Garth shouted backing away from shooting the creature with his AK. Then it knocks Garth, Humphrey, Luis, Reba, and Lilly to the side into the field. Then it turns its attention to everyone else. "Shit" Kate says in fear and shaking. Right when the creature begins to charge again, a bullet shot right into the middle of its chest, leaving a huge hole. Everyone looks around for the source of the gunshot, only to see a white male wolf jumping from top of the RV.

The white wolf lifted his XM67 assault rifle and fires another round into the creature's head, making it stumble backwards. After that, the wolf fires one more round and the creature falls back and die on the field near the guys. The white male wolf just stood there with everyone staring at him, including Susie. She thought her mind was playing tricks with her; the wolf looks exactly like, Matthew.

He had the body, eyes, face, traits, and height of Matthew. "You guys okay?" The wolf asked. He had the same as Matthew's voice, but a slight deeper. "Yeah, thanks for saving us . . . ." He said. Humphrey walked up to him and tried to get him to say his name. "Oh, sorry my friend, the names Shigeru" Shigeru said shaking Humphrey's paw.

"You a survivor too?" Humphrey asked him. "Yes, I heard about a radio broadcast just a few hours ago about safety in Washington D.C" Shigeru said. "What a surprise, we were heading on our way there when this thing came out and took out half of our group in matter of seconds" Kate said behind him and pointing to the burning bus with half of their group dead.

"I'm really sorry about your lost. I was just heading around here trying to look for my brother. He's really great at hunting, he lived in Jasper city, and he and I lost our parents to bear attack many years ago. When the virus came by, it killed my mother in law. But before she died, she told me that my twin brother was still alive. So I went to go find him since then." Shigeru finished.

"Well I hope you find him soon. You need a ride with us?" Humphrey offered him. "Yes, please. I haven't gotten to sit down the last 10 miles I walked." Shigeru answered. "CJ, Shakey, Luis, get back to cars and let's get moving again." Humphrey ordered as he and Kate climbed into the Jeep as everyone else went into their cars. "Alberto, let's go" Hager told him, who was kneeling down and saying a prayer to his dead homies, before standing back up and getting into the RV.

CJ started the RV and started driving again with everyone else behind him. Now Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, CJ, Clark, Reba, Janice, Shakey, Luis, Alberto, Hager, Susie, Jade, Carez, John, Lake, David, and new member Shigeru were the only ones left alive. The continued down the road for another 3 hours before stopping in the middle of the road, where it looked safe to camp out for the night.

Garth set up a fire pit in the middle of the camp, while Shakey brought out meat from the RV's fridge and cooked it over the fire. Everyone was sitting around the fire eating, telling stories and jokes and laughing. "So Shigeru," Humphrey spoke to him, who was sitting and watching the fire. He looks up. "What's your story, before the world went to hell?" Humphrey asked. "Well, I went to a university to study electronics; I'm really good now with computers. I got the top award for best electronic knowledge. I ever have a year book from last year when I was there." Shigeru said pulling out a big book from his back pack.

He flipped through the pages and showed everyone photos of his friends, his girlfriend, and the events he went to and places he went for vacation. That's when Lilly saw a photo of him with someone. "Hey Shigeru, who's that?" He looked at the page and pulled out the picture and handed it to her. "It's my brother, 3 months before the outbreak happened" He said. Lilly looked at it carefully and that's when her eyes widen. "Oh my god, your Matthew's brother?" she gasped. Everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, he is, wait how you know him?" he asked. "He was in our group and was Susie's boyfriend and my friend back in Jasper city." John spoke out. "Oh great, you guys met him. Where is he?" Shigeru desperately asked.

Everyone looked at each other with guilty faces and looked back at Shigeru, whose smile started to fade away. Humphrey spoke out "He's dead"

**A/N: wow what a shocker for that chapter? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Anyway two natives gave me 5 special zombies to use that the group will encounter and her/his OC, Rose. I need more Reviews to continue the survival story.**

That night was the hardest for Shigeru to sleep. He had just found out that his twin brother is dead, after so longs weeks of searching and struggling to find his last of his family. Now he is the only he's got left. Everyone felt bad about telling him the horrible news the night they hung out.

The next morning came by quick, as the 19 living survivors packed up their tents and bags and headed again down the lifeless road ahead of them towards Washington. CJ, Clark, Hager, Carez, Jade, John, Susie, and Shigeru all sat in the RV while Humphrey and Kate were in the jeep, Reba, Janice, Shakey, Garth, Lilly, and Luis were in the van, and Alberto, his son Cesar, Lake and David in the moving van as they drove silently down the road.

Shigeru sat there on the bench behind the driver's seat and cleaned his rifle. Susie just looked at him as well as everyone else, thinking about what to say to him to comfort him. "Maybe we should talk to him" John suggested. "And say what: Hey man, sorry we got your brother killed right before you came by the next day?" Hager imitated.

"Guys, just stop please, this isn't helping at all" Jade said jumping into the fight. "I'll talk to him guys" Susie said getting up from her seat on a booth and walking up to Shigeru and taking a seat next to him. He looked up from cleaning and saw Susie next to him. "What do you want?" He asked. Susie took a deep breath and spoke. "Look Shigeru, I'm really sorry about losing you brother. He was important to all of us, including me" She said, putting a paw on his shoulder.

Shigeru just sat there and listened. "But we had to take care of him when he came back after the attack" She said. Shigeru raised an eyebrow of not knowing what Susie was talking about. "What do you mean, 'take care of him when he came back'?" He questioned. Susie looked away from him and looked at everyone else, who were becoming guiltier about what she had to say.

She turned back around to him. "Your brother was bitten. He came back to life afterwards and almost attacked us, so I had to. . . . Put him down for good" Susie confessed, letting out a tear from her eyes. "You . . . killed him?" Shigeru asked. Susie looked at him and shook her head.

That ticked off Shigeru and got up and cocked his rifle and aimed it at Susie. Everyone backed away and pulled out their side pistols. CJ heard the cocking sounds and stopped the RV. Everyone else in the convoy stepped on the brakes when the RV stopped out of nowhere. "Why did they stop?" Kate asked Humphrey, who got out of the jeep, as well as everyone else in the van and moving van.

"You killed my brother?" Shigeru said in angry loud voice. "I had no choice, he was already dead!" Susie said letting out tears dropping down her face. "You could have let him go wander off after he was bitten instead of putting a bullet in his head!" Shigeru shouted.

"Bro put down the god damn gun now!" John yelled aiming a colt pistol at his head. "My brother didn't want to die like that!" Shigeru shouted again. "Well what was I suppose to do, let him get to us and kill us all?" Susie cried with her eyes red from crying. "You'll pay for what you did to my only living family member!" Shigeru shouted, cocking his rifle at her face. "Shigeru stop!" CJ shouted at him.

He raised his rifle, not before being grabbed from behind and thrown out of the RV. Shigeru landed on the ground, dropping his rifle and looking up. He sees Humphrey walking up to him with an angry look on his face. Shigeru pulled out his Beretta and aimed it at him, but was kicked out of his paw.

Then Humphrey grabbed him by the throat and punched him straight in the face. Everyone else came by to see the fight break out and stood by and watched. Humphrey punched him in the face about 3 to 4 times until he was bleeding from the nose. "Now listen here Shigeru," Humphrey said, grabbing his Beretta, pulling back the barrel and empting the chamber and taking out the mag. "We do not kill, hit, or aim our weapons at the living. We only kill the undead. We survive by pulling together, not apart. You don't think we've been through this before? We lost more than 25 wolves in the last two months because of this outbreak. We had to deal with the pain, sadness, and suffering we got when we were forced to kill our friends and family. So I suggest you find a way to deal with the loss of your brother, just like we did. Otherwise it'll bring you down, you got that?" Humphrey finally finished.

Almost everyone just stood there in shock by the words that Humphrey spoke out. Shigeru nodded to his answer. Humphrey put the clip back into the Beretta and handed it to him. He then got up and turned back around to him. "You try to hurt Susie, Kate, Lilly, or any other girl in this group; I swear to god I won't stop next time. I'll beat you to death." Humphrey then jumped back into the jeep with Kate joining him.

Everyone else then walked back to their vehicles and were about to load up. Shigeru stood back up and wiped the blood off of his face before climbing back into the RV. He took a seat in the passenger side and just leaned his head against the window while CJ started the RV and drove again. Susie sat in the booth far away from Shigeru, scared from the actions he did that almost killed her.

This was the first time that a fight broke out between them instead of the infected.

**A/N: Sorry everyone that this chapter is. But I'm making it long again in the next chapter and making the group face new enemies that they never encountered before. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: this got a bit hasty in the last chapter between Shigeru and Susie, but thanks to Humphrey's violent actions, it was settled and the group continues on down the road, where they find someone else alive and encounter a new enemy. **

An hour passed from the brutal fight between Shigeru and Susie. The two stayed quiet the whole time they sat in the RV. Everyone in the RV and in the convoy was quiet as well and tried not bring it up again.

It was still daylight outside and the group wasn't even halfway across Missouri by then. Everyone was getting tired from being in the cars all day and needed a break from being cooped up. "Hey, we're going to need to make a stop. I haven't gotten to use the bathroom in hours" Hager said in a whining tone.

"Please Hager, we don't need to know about you need to make a dump" John said. "Just use the bathroom right behind us" Clark pointed to the RV bathroom behind him. "I kinda messed that one up yesterday while everyone was asleep" Hager said in an embarrassed tone. Carez walked into the bathroom, only to be blown by the horrible smell, then closing it again.

"Eugh, fuck. That smells worst then the undead being burnt" Carez said waving his right paw and covering his nose with his left. CJ groaned and picked up the radio and made the call to everyone. "Hey guys, we need to make a pit stop. And don't ask why, but we have a problem with bathroom in the RV" Then he slowed the RV down and made a turn to the right side of the road, with everyone else parking right behind him.

As soon as the RV stopped, Hager jumped out from the door and ran into a forest they drove through. "Please hurry up Hager, we can't be out too long" Carez shouted as he watched him ran into the trees. CJ opened the panel for the waste tank, and then the horrible smell came flying out into the air around everyone. "GAH, that stinks!" David said in a disgusted tone covering his nose.

Hager finished his business on a nearby tree and stood up to head back to the RV. "Man, I gotta lay off the meat next time at the camp fire" Hager said to himself as he picked up his rifle and began walking. But as he was walking, he hears a rustle in the bushes behind him. He raised his rifle and looked around.

It was quiet for a while before he walked again. As he took another step, he steps in something wet. He looks down to see a puddle of blood staining his feet. "What the. . ." he said before a drop of blood fell on his arm. He wiped it off, and then another drop fell on him. He then slowly looks up to at a tree and he sees a shredded body of an un-infected wolf. The skin and flesh of the wolf were torn off and the bones and intestines were hanging out.

"Holy shit" Hager said, backing up and tripping on something. He looks over to his right to see another shredded wolf body on the ground. Hager quickly stands up and cocks his gun. He had to warn the others about his discovery, but right as he turned around to take off, something huge with sharp thing on its arms jumps out from above the trees and attacks Hager.

Hager screams, echoing throughout the area. Everyone was busy waiting for him when they hear the scream. "Boy, it must be hard to get everything out" Garth joked. "I don't think that was a scream from pushing Garth" Humphrey said.

"It's nothing. You know how Hager is" Lake spoke. Just then they heard gunshots go off. "That wasn't nothing" Humphrey said as he took off running. "Lake, David, with me" Humphrey said as the two joined him. David followed him with his UMP45 and David followed him with his double-barrel shotgun.

The three of them raced through the trees as fast as they could to the source of Hager's screaming. When they finally got close the source, they saw what was unimaginable. The creature that was attacking Hager was lean, had blood stains all around the body, and had really long arms and bones that stuck out in a sharp form, known as the Stalker.

The stalker threw Hager over itself and he landed on his back. Then Hager saw Humphrey, Lake and David. "Guys help!" he cried, only to get pulled away by the Stalker and raised its claw in the air. The guys' eyes widen as the jumped from the bushes and raised their rifles at the Stalker. But the Stalker swung its claw at them, sending them back several feet. Humphrey could only get up to see the thing raise its claw again and stabbing Hager right through the waste. If it wasn't bad enough, the creature then violently pulled on Hager's legs, which came off completely.

Hager laid there lifeless. Humphrey then gritted his teeth and began shooting at the Stalker. It stood up and screeching in what seemed like it was in pain. Humphrey continued firing while Lake and David stood up and joined Humphrey on taking down the creature. David fired both shells at the thing, and then ran out of ammo. "Out of all the guns in the world, I had to get stuck with this lousy shotgun" David said in an annoyed tone as he reloaded.

He had put in both shells and locked it when the Stalker came running up to him after eating the lower half of Hager's body. "Guys help!" He shouted as he backed away and the falling backwards to the ground. Humphrey and Lake were about to fire when the guns clicked, out of ammo.

"David, no!" Lake cried in fear as he watched the Stalker run up to him and raise one its claws. David closed his eyes to brace the impact of the claw, when his ears hear gun shots going off to the left of him. He sees a red wolf with a brown combination; jump out from the trees and firing an ACR with a scope attached.

The Stalker looked to its right and was having bullets shot in its face, making it stumble backwards to its knees and then the red and brown wolf blows the arm off with a Striker shotgun, before it falling back and dying. David then sees the wolf walk up to him and speaking to him "Are you okay?" the wolf asked, strangely in a female voice. The guys' eyes widen as they closely look at the wolf to see it's a female wolf.

"You a survivor as well?" Humphrey asked as he walked up to the female, ready with M4A1. "Yes, who wants to know?" She asked. "My name's Humphrey, this is Lake, and that's David" Humphrey spoke as he pointed to Lake and David. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Lake asked her. "I had just escaped from an attack from the south about 3 hours ago. My entire group was killed and I was only one that survived. Then I was walking when I heard screaming and gunshot, that's where I found your friend there already dead and attacking your other one" The female said pointing out to dead Hager and looking at David, who finally stood up.

"By the way, I'm sorry for your loss" She said sadly. "It's fine, we dealt with this before with our others group members and so did everyone in the convoy" Humphrey said. "Convoy?" the female asked. "Yeah, there are about 20 of us, including us, back at the road just down that way" Lake pointed towards the direction of the road. "You guys mind if I joined you, me and my group were suppose to get to Washington D.C before we got attacked" The female asked the guys. "I don't see why not" Humphrey said smiling.

"Thanks" The female said, as Humphrey led them all back to the convoy. "By the way, what's your name?" David asked the female. "My name is Rose" Rose said smiling.

**A/N: Hager is now dead and Rose had joined the group to making it to Washington. 20 of them, only 15 will survive, and some familiar faces, who are dead, will return in the next set of chapters. See ya and goodnight!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Rose is the new survivor to the group. But I'm now putting in own OCs still throughout the story and will put in the one character that hasn't been in the whole zombie series. Try to figure out who it is, in the mean time, enjoy the story.**

**Sgt. Hager -R.I.P**

Humphrey led Lake, David, and Rose back to the convoy, where everyone else was waiting from them to get back from hearing Hager screaming a while ago. As soon as Humphrey came out of the trees, Kate ran into his arms and brought him into a hug. "What happened, where's Hager?" Kate asked pulling away from the hug.

Humphrey looked at Lake and David as they came out of the trees. "We're sorry everyone, but we couldn't stop it" David said lowering his head. Everyone took some time to realize that something had killed Hager and the three couldn't stop it.

"Shit, this is just great" Garth said getting annoyed from losing yet another survivor to something other than a zombie. "But there is brighter news" Lake said letting out a small smile. Everyone looked behind the guys to see a Red and Brown female wolf come out holding an ACR. "HI everyone" she said. "Everyone, this is Rose, she too is another survivor who killed the thing that killed Hager" Humphrey introduced her.

"You all heading to D.C?" Rose asked the group. "Yes we are, head the same broadcast as well?" Carez asked stepping forward towards her. Rose smiled as she tried to hide her blushing from Carez after seeing how cute he is. "Yeah . . . . Me and my group heard about 3 hours ago before they got killed" Rose spoke looking at him.

Carez looked at her eyes and Rose looked into his, they seemed to not look away while Humphrey spoke. "Alright then, looks like we can set up camp here since we need to air out the tank from the RV" the smell of the septic tank was still filling the air.

_**5 hours later . . . . **_

Garth and CJ had already set up the fire while everyone else set up their tents close around the convoy. Carez followed Rose into the forest to find Hager sliced in half from the Stalker. Carez walked up to Hager and pulled off his dog tag and putting it in his vest pocket. "Great, we lost another guy in our group and it had to be a brother in arms" Carez said after doing a silent prayer to god and standing up. "I wish I could have been there quicker to save your friend" Rose said, having guilt in herself. "You did the best and you managed to save three of my friends. That's all important for now" Carez said smiling at her.

"Come on, let's get back before to everyone" Carez led the way back to the camp with Rose by his side. Rose had only known this guy for a few hours and already she's starting to like him, same thing with Carez. They both made it back to see everyone already cooking dinner.

"Hey you two come get a plate and dig in" Kate said hold a plate of caribou meat that they hunted earlier. Carez and Rose grabbed and plate and ate their share of the caribou with everyone else in the fire circle.

But while they were eating, a pair binocular was watching them a few miles away . . . .

"Hang on guys; I forgot to grab a knife from the RV. I'll be right back" John sad getting up and heading over to the RV and getting a knife from the counter. While he was getting out, he was suddenly rifle-butted in the face and fell to the ground.

A wolf in a gas mask and wearing a baseball hat walk over John holding a hunting rifle along with 7 other wolves all wearing gas masks but with the lenses purple color. While everyone was sitting around telling jokes and stories, one of the wolves in the gas mask saw the pack not noticing them.

The wolf then pulls out of his pocket a flash bang grenade. He pulled the pin and threw from behind the RV and landed in the center of the circle of the pack. Lake looks on the ground to see a small metal object landing in front of them. "What the hell is tha . . . . ." the grenade went off, sending out a bright white flash and high pitch ringing noise that stunned the group.

While they were recovering from the daze, the wolves in the gas masks jumped out from behind the RV and smacked the group members in the head right when they get their vision and hearing back. One wolf runs up to Garth and punches him in the face with a brass knuckle.

Carez was able to cover his eyes from the flash and goes after the wolves in the camp. Two of the wolves get into the moving van and steal the boxes of ammo for the shotguns. One of them jumps into the jeep and takes 3 shotguns and a high powered rifle.

A female wolf comes around and pulls out a tank of gasoline along with a box of tools. Then one of the raiders came and took one of the group's guns, but Carez came behind him and choked him out. That's when one of the raiders came behind him and hit him in the head with a liquor bottle.

"Come on, let's go before they get up" one of the raiders shouted to his group. All of the raiders made a break for it and grabbed what they could. But while one of them was carrying a box of food, he was tripped when Humphrey grabbed him by the leg and pulled him towards him.

The raiders looked behind them to see of their own on the ground with Humphrey. Then one of them runs over and almost hit Humphrey in the head when he suddenly shot by a bullet through his shoulder. Humphrey looks to his right to see Lilly holding a .357.

Another raider comes running at Lilly with a crowbar and then Garth suddenly trips him with his legs. Then three more raiders came running with baseball bats and machetes. But Lake, Luis, and Reba pull out their sidearm pistols and fire at the oncoming attackers.

Humphrey looks at the dead raider and sees a flash grenade on his pocket. He grabs it and pulls the pin. "Let's see if they like a taste of their own medicine" he said as he threw the grenade and flashed in from of the escaping Raiders. They all dropped the group's supplies and stumbled around from the bright light and stunning. "Everyone, fall back!" one of them yelled as they all ran back into the forest, leaving behind the supplies from the group.

Everyone one in the group gets up from daze and looks around. Their camp is completely ruined and trashed. Their guns, ammo, food, and tents destroyed. "Who the hell where those guys?" Alberto asked picking up his rifle.

"Those guys everyone, were Raiders. Wolves that steal from other survivors to survive better . . . ." Rose explained as she and everyone started cleaning up the camp site

**A/N: sorry everyone but I'm running out of inspiration to writing this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey everyone, sorry I didn't update so quickly but things have gotten complicated at home. Hope you all enjoy and one last thing I need to tell is that **(static). . . . . '_Lost Transmission'_

The convoy was back on the road again the next morning after the raid of unknown wolves. The group lost about 100 rounds of all of their weapons, about 18 cans of food, half a gallon of gasoline, and one of their hand radios. But there was still enough of everything to make it across another state. Inside the RV, Jade was caring John's bruise after being hit in the head from the raiders.

"Feel better?" Jade asked him as she was rubbing alcohol on the bruise. "Yeah, I am now that you're here" John answered. That response made Jade blush a little and continued cleaning the wound. This time Shigeru was driving the RV, for unknown reasons he told the group.

Clark, CJ, Carez, Susie and Shakey were going through the ammo pile. So far they have 49 shotguns shells, 150 assault rifle bullets, 21 sniper rifle bullets, 68 UZI rounds, 24 magnum rounds, and three grenades. "You guys think this'll get us far enough into Washington?" Clark asked holding a shotgun shell. Unless we find a military base, we're screwed" Shakey exclaimed.

CJ walked over to a hand radio on the counter and pressed the button on it and spoke. "Humphrey?" He said. _"What is it Clark?" _Humphrey spoke over. "We have enough ammo for everyone, just only two reloads for each one and then, done" CJ explained to him.

"_Great, just gather everything up and sort them out when we stop again" _Humphrey told him before hanging up. Humphrey put the radio back on the dashboard of the jeep and sighed. "Bad?" Kate asked. "We have enough, but it'll all go by fast" Humphrey answered. He seemed disappointed to losing another member and losing almost half of their supplies.

"Looks like we better make everything count" Garth said laying back in the backseat of the jeep with Lilly sitting next to him. "I just hope we don't run into any more of those things that aren't zombies" Lilly pleaded as she leaned her head on Garth's shoulder.

Lake was driving the moving truck with David in the passenger seat and with Reba, Janice, Alberto, Luis, and Rose sitting in the back either sleeping or just waiting around to stop. Alberto was covering his son in a blanket and kept him warm in his arms. "So Alberto," Reba spoke. He lifted his head from his son. "How old is he?" she asked. "He's about 1 year old. My girl died a week after she gave birth from slow blood loss" Alberto said while looking at Cesar.

"That's really sad, we're sorry to hear that" Janice answered. "But I pulled strong and managed to feed and care my son" Alberto said as he adjusted his arms to comfort Cesar. "By the way Alberto, how old are you?" Rose asked him. "20 years, why?" Alberto answered, just as everyone including Lake's ears perked up and mouths opened in shock.

While everyone was checking the ammo pile, the hand radio started cracking from static. Carez turned around from the pile and picked up the radio. He pressed the button and spoke. "Hello?" He said. The signal was weak. _"Hello. . . . Is anyone there?"_ said a male voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and heard the radio. Carez continued pressing the button to hear the wolf. "Who is this?" Carez asked.

"_Hello . . . this is Cpl. Trigger. Is there anyone else alive?" _Cpl. Trigger asked desperately. "Yeah, this is Sgt. Carez. I am here with other survivors heading east in St. Louis, or what remains of St. Louis." Carez said over the radio. _"Oh thank god. Listen; are any of you heading to D.C?" _Trigger asked. "Yeah, we are. Why?" Carez spoke back.

"_I'm here at an airport with a cargo plane with enough gas to make to Washington. You all can head over here and I'll give a ride" _Trigger explained to them, right before hearing a gunshot in the background. "What was that?" Carez asked in fear. _"Shit, these things are coming at me. (gunshot) You gotta hurry before this place gets overrun. (gunshot). Hurry . . . (static)"_

"We need to get to the airport and fast" Carez said as he quickly loaded up his assault rifle. "And where is that?" Shigeru asked. "I have no idea" Carez said in disappointment. Everyone groaned.

"Guys look!" Jade said pointing out in the sky, seeing a flare shoots up in the air and exploding beyond the trees. "Great work" Carez said as he picked up the radio again. "Everyone, listen up" he said to everyone else in the convoy. "We are heading to an airport that we can use to get to Washington. Keep following up" He finished as he saw everyone loading up their weapons.

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly checked their rounds and were ready to head out. Reba, Janice, David, Lake, Luis, Alberto, and Rose checker their guns as well and got prepared. But as they were driving down the road, a walker came out of the bushes and got crushed by the RV wheel. Shigeru swerved around to get control again.

"We must be getting close" John said, seeing another infected walked around in the street before getting run over again. They all drove down the infected covered road towards the airport. Through the lenses of pair binoculars, a white wolf wearing a black military combat uniform watched as the pack came driving down around the airport through the front.

He put down the binoculars and grabbed an Ak-74u w/grip and jumped off a truck near a huge cargo plane parked and fueled up.

The convoy crashed through a gate and made their way into airport runway. A few infected heard the sound of the gate being broken through from around the road and started walking in that direction. Cpl. Trigger waved his arms in the air and tried to the convoy's attention as he ran into the runway.

The RV stopped, and Trigger came running up to the RV with Shigeru in the driver's seat. "Just drive inside the plane, I'll start the engine and you guys will strap in before we take off." Trigger explained to them.

Shigeru, Humphrey, and Lake drove their vehicles into the inside of the plane one at a time. Then Trigger then hears snarling and has time to see an infected run up to him. He opens fire with his AK, blowing the head into chunks. More infected come running down the runway snarling and growling. As lake opens the back door of the moving truck, Reba manages to see infected running up to the plane.

She unloads bullets into at least 5 of them, but as she shoots the 6th zombie in the head, it sat back up and with the headshot. Then she fired another bullet into the head, killing it again. "What the hell just happened?" she thought in her mind.

Humphrey, Garth, and Luis join the shooting and manage to keep away the infected while they see Trigger run into the plane and head over to a staircase to the cockpit. "Keep them off while I start the plane" he says as he runs up the staircase.

Clark, John, Jade, Rose come in and hold off the walkers from coming in the plane right as they hear the plane engine start. "Get the vehicles strapped in now!" Humphrey orders as Carez, CJ, and Shakey run up to the wheels of the RV, moving van, and jeep and tie them down to the floor. The group then sees more infected coming from beyond the runway, forming a horde of them. Susie jumps ahead of everyone and pulls out the M14 and fires automatically at infected from far away.

That's when the plane begins to wobble and then moves slowly. Kate realizes that the plane is starting to take off. "Susie we need to go now!" she shouts at her, but she doesn't move at all and continues killing. Everyone starts telling Susie to get on the plane, but she stands her ground and kills the infected off. But it finally snaps to her as she runs out of ammo and looks around her. She panics and runs back to the plane with a horde coming close to her.

That's when the plane door starts to close. "Susie, come on!" Janice yells at her. The door begins to close further in. Susie runs with all her strength and almost makes it to the door, only to be grabbed by Shigeru by the paw and pulled in just as the door closes completely. Susie gets up, only to see herself lying on top of Shigeru. She sits there for a moment before speaking. "Thank you". Shigeru smiles and allows her to get up and he gets up as well.

Just then they hear the overhead speaker come through. _"Hello fellow survivors, this is Cpl, Trigger speaking, I would to thank you all for choosing Cargo plane 45. Our destination to Washington D.C will be a smooth flight and the arrival time is 3 hours, 40 minutes. So sit back, load your weapons, and enjoy the flight." _They hear Triggers voice just as everyone smiles.

_**1 ½ hours into the flight . . . **_

Susie puts in bullets into a M14 mag and slaps it in the rifle and cocks it into place. Clark, CJ, Rose, Carez, Garth, Lilly, John and Jade are sleeping while Humphrey, Kate, Reba, Janice, Shigeru, Susie, Luis, Alberto, Lake, David, and Trigger remain awake during the flight.

Shigeru comes walking up to Susie while she carefully uses up her share of the ammo. He takes a seat next to her and speaks. "I see you using one of my brother's favorite kinds of weapon?" Susie looks at him. "He had it given to me after he died. It's this and his journal the only things I have to remember him by." Susie began to tear up as she spoke. "He took head shots for me while we were in Los Angeles, we were happy together the last two months until these fuckers came and took his life away from me" then Susie lost it and let out all of her tears drop to the floor. "Look, I know it's hard for you, but this isn't how my brother would want you to live on" Shigeru spoke to calm down Susie. She then pulled him in and cried into his shoulder.

"You think so?" Susie asked pulling away. "I know my brother, he would want the best for you" Shigeru answered. Susie looked at him for a moment, before giving him a kiss on the lips. That's when her bag on shoulder moved and spilling out Matthew's journal. They both look down to see it there on the ground. Susie bends down to grab it, only to see a page folded near the back. She brings it back up to her and Shigeru and opens the folded page.

They both look at the page in surprise and shock.

_If you're reading this page, then I died. To Susie, I'm sorry our relationship has ended like this. I hope that you found a better man for yourself. And I was very glad to meet, live, and die by your side. And to my brother, Shigeru. If you find this, you were a step too late to find me, but just in time for me to say, live on. . . Don't spend your days killing these monsters. A man named Tsuvia once said; live well, that is the greatest revenge. I have not died yet. A man doesn't die when shot, stabbed, or even poisoned. A man dies when forgotten, so as long as I'm remembered I won't die. This is my last entry. _

_-Matthew K. Yoshimoto_

Shigeru and Susie both sat there in shock as they just read the last entry of Matthew.

Humphrey walks around the plane and sees everyone in taken care of and walks into the RV, only to see Kate testing out one of their pistols while leaning against the counter. "Well, I can see someone is checking her guns well" Humphrey says, scaring Kate. She turns around to see Humphrey and smiles. "Hey, how's everyone doing?" Kate asked.

"Good. You know, it's been a while since we got any time to ourselves." Humphrey says as he walks up to her. "A long while" Kate added. Humphrey chuckles as he closing the door behind him. "You think we'll find help in Washington?" Kate asked. "Kate, you have nothing to worry about. I'm positive that we will find help and hopefully have this outbreak thing end already." Humphrey said.

"But what if we're wrong Humphrey, What if nothing is there and it's overrun too?" Kate acts worried. Humphrey then walks right up to her and kisses her on the lips. Kate was taken by surprise but then accepted the kiss, which lasted about 2 minutes. Then Humphrey lifted Kate from her back and sat her on the counter while still kissing her.

Then Kate and Humphrey started to kiss more passionately with Kate wrapping her arms around his shoulders and his arms grabbing around her waist. Kate started to moan as Humphrey started kissing her neck. Then he looked up at her and smiled. "You know, we got 2 hours till we land" Humphrey said. Kate made a sexy smile and spoke as well. "Well then, we better not waste any more time" With that, the two lovers took their relationship to the next level.

Cpl. Trigger was flying the plane in the cockpit when he hears a blinks noise on the monitor. The fuel gage was on empty! "Oh my god!" he said to himself. Suddenly the plane started shaking and moving side to side. Trigger flipped the plane on 'Auto-pilot' and ran downstairs.

Everyone in the plane felt it move in a way they didn't think was right. That's when they see Trigger running down the stairs with a worried face. "Hey Cpl, what's going on?" Carez asked getting up from his seat. "The plane is running out of fuel" Trigger quickly spoke out.

"WHAT?" everyone around him said "But there is good news" he added with a nervous smile. "We are over the highway heading towards Washington as we speak." He said. "So what are suggesting?" Garth asked him with his arms crossed.

"Ummmm, uhhh . . . . well . . . ." He stuttered.

_**10 minutes later full of panicking later. . . .**_

"Clark, unhook the straps now!"yelled John, who was unhooking the straps of the wheels of the moving van. Everyone was now fully awake and armed with their guns and unhooking the straps off all the wheels of the vehicles.

Humphrey and Kate stepped out of the RV after their time alone to see everyone rushing around and feeling the plane shaking. "What's going on?" Kate asked. "The plane is running out of fuel" said Luis as he ran passed them heading towards the Moving van.

The two looked at each other and quickly join the others. Then they run up to Lilly who was reloading her TMP. "Oh there you guys are, we need to get into the cars now. Trigger will be opening the ramp soon." She said as she climbed into the jeep behind them.

Garth then came from behind and gave them Humphrey's M4A1 and Kate's FAL. "Hurry you two!" Garth said as he climbed into the back seat with Lilly. Humphrey and Kate didn't waste any time and joined the others as they watched the group get in the cars and waited. That's when they hear noises coming from the ramp behind them. "Humphrey, get ready to release the brakes" Shakey said as he ran past them and went into the moving van.

He did so and held the gear stick. Trigger was sitting in the cockpit and started to lower the plane down towards the highway road, where the ramp door started dragging against the road. He spoke a silent pray to god and kissed his cross necklace as he pulled out the speaker radio. "Alright everyone, on the count of 3, get out as fast as you can" Everyone heard him and held on tight to their surroundings. "_1. . .2 . . . . 3!" _Everyone released their brakes and they all went backwards one at a time and landed perfectly in on the road.

They bounced around a bit before everyone turned on the ignition and drove forward. The whole group watched as they saw the cargo plane fly over a hill, then seeing a huge fiery explosion. They all watched the huge fire as they drove down the highway.

Humphrey pulled out the hand radio and spoke to everyone in the convoy. "Alright everyone, this is it. Washington D.C, the place where we heard about the emergency broadcast. But make sure to ready for anything that comes in our way" He finished and looked at Garth, Lilly, and Kate while driving.

Everyone put in their magazines into their guns and turned the safety off. They all had only two mags for all of their guns and one for their sidearm.

An infected was walking around an alley when its spots the convoy. Then its starts chasing the moving truck while other infected start chasing it as well from all around. "I thought they said this place was infection-free?" Garth wondered. More and more infected came around them and continued chasing them.

Humphrey the picked up the radio "Everyone drive as fast as you all can!" With that, he stepped all the way on the gas pedal and saw everyone else driving fast as well, leaving behind the horde behind them. "Guys look" Lilly spoke as she pointed to a military tank down the road near the capitol building. "That must be the safe zone" Kate said.

Humphrey stepped on the gas harder and sped down the street, before being shined by a bright light in the sky. A black hawk helicopter fly over them, then turned around and followed them. "We're getting close" Garth said almost happy seeing the helicopter. That's when the chopper fired a rocket near the convoy. "What the fuck, are they shooting at us?" Humphrey said.

Another rocket was fired and it hit just near the jeep, sending it crashing into a street light post. The RV and moving truck stopped and everyone got out racing towards the jeep. "Are you guys alright?" Rose asked as she helped Kate, Lilly, and Garth out. "We're fine" Kate answered. "What was that all about?" Alberto asked walking up to them. "I'm not sure . . . wait, where's Humphrey?" Kate asked looking around.

Then they saw him standing on the top of a small hill looking out in the horizon. "Humphrey, Humphrey, is the safe zone there. . . ." Kate ran up to him but stopped midsentence when she saw what Humphrey saw. Everyone joined in as well to see a horrifying sight.

In front of the capitol building were hundreds of zombies, civilians and military soldiers, walking around in a gated area with zombies in hazmat suits along with zombies in SWAT uniforms, doctor uniforms, and secret agent suits. They all growled and snarled while most of them were feeding off dead wolves. Around them were destroyed tanks, helicopters, jeeps, hummers, trucks, cars, and BTRs.

Everyone was completely shocked by the sight and just stood there, seeing that they travelled across the country to seeing the only safe zone overrun by the undead. Then they were snapped back to reality when they hear a huge explosion behind them. They all turn around to see the jeep, RV, and moving van destroyed.

That's when the infected look up to see the group and then run towards the fences, forming a horde breaking through. Then above them they see a black helicopter shine a spotlight on them and see more infected coming out of the streets and surrounding the group.

"Humphrey, what do we do?" Kate asks. Everyone steps back together and look around them and sees more of infected. Humphrey looks around and thinks, but nothing comes to his mind. Him and his group are being closed in by the infected and have no way of getting out.

**A/N: Will Humphrey and united pack escape and find out what has happened to Washington? This will take time to update and publish, so I need a lot of reviews from everyone to help me continue this story of survival. 3 wolves from the group will die escaping, learn about Virus Z27, and uncover a beyond horrible secret about their friends and family the past two months.**

**What will happen now . . . and will the world be rid of this deadly virus?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hello again, it's me, Dawn walker Wolf. You all have so kind to reading this story of the zombie outbreak that I got a special treats for all of you. I won't say what it is but I can tell you that it will be the most shocking chapter of the whole story. So far we lost many friends and authors, and I decided to bring them back, but not alive. . . .**

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" john shouted as he pulled out a pipe bomb and threw it over the surrounding horde around them and landed near an over turned gasoline truck. The infected heard the beeping of the pipe bomb and went after it. "Everyone run!" Garth yelled as he and Lilly took off right after John threw the pipe bomb.

Lilly and Garth shot at 6 infected that they came across as they were running. While everyone else taking shot after shot and ran down the destroyed streets of Washington. That's when the pips bomb exploded, sending a shockwave knocking away at least 50 zombies.

The black hawk helicopter with the spotlight flew in and shinned on the group running away. The light attracted more infected out of the alleys and buildings around them. "We gotta lose that thing!" Kate said, trying to get away from the spotlight. "I got the solution" CJ said as he pulled out a Thumper and loaded a grenade into the barrel.

He stopped while else ran and aimed down. The spotlight shinned on him and he pulled the trigger. The grenade hit the left side of the helicopter, sending it outta of control and spinning.

It flew over the group, who all got down to their stomachs and ducked. It hit the street ground, exploding on impact. That's when the street started rumbling and the helicopter fell into the sewers. Everyone got up and looked around. "Nice shot CJ" Janice said as CJ put the Thumper over his shoulder.

"Uh, guys" Carez said, getting everyone attention. They all turned around to see the horde again running, more like sprinting, after them from down the street. Humphrey gulped before looking behind him and seeing the sewers. "Guys, this way" He said as he ran to the ledge of the street and jumped down. "Oh not again" Reba whined, remembering in Jasper City they had to go down into the sewers to escape the hotel.

Kate jumped in after him, and then it was Lilly, then Garth, then Carez, his sister Reba, next Janice and Susie. Alberto, Rose, and Jade jumped down as John, Luis, CJ, Clark, Lake, David, and Shigeru stayed above covering everyone. "Everyone go" Shigeru said as CJ, Clark, and John jumped down. "Go man, I'll cover you" Luis said firing his colt pistol at an oncoming zombie.

Shigeru heard him and jumped down into the sewers. That's when hi pistol ran out and he made a run for it. But right as he was about to jump, a walker grabbed him, sending him down into the sewers water. The walker's head cracked open on impact, while leaving Luis with a broken leg.

"I gotcha man" John said as he ran towards him. That's when infected started jumped from the streets and landing in front of them. "Shit" John said, firing an infected in the head. He then pulled out an M4 to Luis and started dragging him by the back.

Luis fired rounds at the infected coming at them both. Soon it was getting hard to drag him with the water and almost getting killed. John looked behind him to see a metal gate and everyone else running through it. "Come on John" Humphrey hurried. Then out of nowhere, an infected jumped from the side of John and tackled him to the ground.

But John thought quick and kicked it in the face. But when he got up, he could see Luis on the ground getting surrounding by infected. They all started biting him and pulling out his intestines, feeding off of him. Then some of the saw him and chased after him.

"John run" Jade cried. John snapped out of it and ran to the gate. He ran with all his might and made it pass the gate, as Garth and Carez closed it behind him.

The horde all ran into the gate and reached their arms out trying to grab the group. They could only watch as they tried to break through. John started breathing heavily and thought of how he just got Luis killed.

"Come on, we might a way out of here like last time." Humphrey said as he led them all down the sewers through the dirty, horrible smelling water.

After an hour of walking, the all came across a waterfall leading to another lower floor. Humphrey went first on a ladder next to the waterfall. He noticed that it was dark on the lower level and turned on a flashlight on his rifle.

He waited as everyone else came down. Now it was just them, Kate, Lilly, Garth, CJ, Clark, Reba, Janice, Carez, Jade, Susie, Shigeru, Alberto, his son Cesar, Rose, John, Lake, and David, and himself.

"Hey guys, check this out" Lake said, aimed his gun down a dark hallway, completely pitch black. Everyone came to see and looked at each other. "Where do you think it lead to?" Rose asked. Shigeru then pulled out a flare stick and lit. "Guess we'll find out" he said as he started walking down the hallway.

Everyone exchanged faces and lit their flashlights and followed him.

They don't know how long the hallway was or where it was leading, but they hoped it would end soon. It had been 20 minutes. "Guys, I think I see something" Shigeru said as he walked faster holding the flare stick. That's when he stopped and looked at everyone "Guys come look at this" He said.

Everyone ran at him and looked around them. They were in some kind of underground science lab. The walls in made of the earth, there were computers at desks in rows in front of them. Along the walls were machines and computer screens. Behind the desks was a staircase leading to a second level with a large screen and more keypads all around. At every desk was science equipment such as microscopes, test tubes, needles, trays, bottles full of chemicals, and a section of the wall with a glass wall, covered by some sort of shutter.

"Damn, who knew the government would be hiding something like this under D.C?" Humphrey asked ending it with a surprised whistle. Shigeru threw the flare stick on the ground and put the flare out.

Then everyone spread out and looked around the lab and checked for anything that would help. "This place looks like it was abandon" Kate said, seeing papers on the ground. She knelled down and picked one up. On the top the paper it read _**'Bio test results for Virus Z27'**_.

"What the hell?" Kate questioned. Susie walked over to the glass wall where Kate was standing in front of, and saw a switch next to the edge of it. She then went over to the switch "Wonder what this does?" She asked, pulling the switch.

That's when the shutters blocking the glass wall suddenly went up, and out of nowhere came several zombies pounding on the glass. Susie and Kate screamed as they saw the infected in front of them. This brought everyone to them and saw the infected behind the glass wall, all shocked.

But they weren't shocked from seeing the zombies, it was what they were. Pounding on the glass was infected wolves Winston, Eve, Hutch, Candu, Mooch, Salty, Flyra, Hager, Matthew, Garth's old gang members Scar and Claw, Alberto's gang members, and Luis.

Everyone just stood, blown away. Every wolf they had lost in the past two months was there in front of them, infected and undead. They all continued pounding on the glass growling and snarling with bloody mouths and with their glowing orange eyes.

Kate and Lilly let out tears of seeing their parents again, but dead and still infected. Susie let out tears of seeing Matthew inside and infected as well. John was shocked to see his friends again but infected and still alive, sort of.

Everyone, everyone that had died fighting against the undead was there infected and back again from traveling all across the country. "How is this possible?" Humphrey asked, holding Kate as she cried.

**A/N: Didn't expect that, did ya? I still have more excitement and suspense coming along, so sit tight. Luis is off the list of survivors. 3 wolves will die, but I won't say who. Give me the best review you guys got. Who could have done this?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: well everyone, this is the chapter of the appearance of one character from Alpha and Omega, Dr. 'Tony' Robertson, who will explain the reason of the worldwide infection from Virus Z27. Also I am sorry for not being here but my uncle took my laptop and I didn't get to finish this, so here you go!**

The forgotten infected friends of the united pack continued banging on the glass wall, smearing it with blood and scratches. To everyone's surprise, the infected companions were in perfect shape, their body parts were back in place, and the gunshots to the head that killed them in jasper city were no longer there, almost as if they came back to life and wounds faded away.

"What kind of sick monster would do this kind of thing to them?" Kate asked with her eyes red from crying after seeing the imaginable sight after entering the lab.

"FREEZE!" shouted a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to seeing about 12 pure black wolves wearing slick full body armor from head to toe, wearing a solid black combat helmet, a mask covering their snouts, and shades covering their eyes completely, while aiming M4A1's with holographic sights, laser pointers, and grenade launchers.

Everyone in the pack stood still as they saw the laser pointer aimed at their bodies. "Drop your weapons, all of you" Said one of the wolves. Everyone did as they were told and they dropped their weapons to the ground, and continuing to standing still.

Then the wolf pressed a button on his ear piece. "Subjects have been disarmed. We are now sending them to sector CR12." He said as 6 of the wolves walked up to the group aiming their rifles at them and then pushing them from behind. "All of you, come with us" Said the wolf. "And why should we?" asked Shakey, who got rifle butted in the face by one the soldiers.

"Move now" yelled one of the soldiers behind them. They were all lead to another large doorway that was lit up by lamps on the sides, like an underground basement hallway. Shakey's nose was bleeding from the hit and was carried by Carez.

The hallway was a long ways down for about a good 10 minutes before they all came to a set of silver colored doors. One of the soldiers walked up to a keypad and pressed a few numbers before the doors slid open.

Everyone then walked into what seemed like a hallway but the roof, walls, and ground were made of glass. Below them all were hundreds of infected walking aimlessly. Then they realized that the walkway was going across the huge bridge in midair. "Holy god" Garth said, seeing so many of walkers kept inside a place like this. The infected just walked around aimlessly while snarling and growling unaware of the survivors above them.

"Keep moving" said another soldier who pushed Garth from the back with the tip of this rifle. Soon the lead wolf in front of the group led them to another set of door, which slid of automatically. The next sight shocked them more, they came into another hallway with the walls made of glass, inside were more infected with missing body parts and were walking with either a gunshot to the head, half the head gone, or their head completely gone from the body.

Everyone, even the guys, looked away from the nightmarish hell they are walking through now. Up ahead was doorway to another room, which was seen to having the same surroundings of the underground lab, but on both sides of the room where large cylinder chambers that reached as high as the ceiling and inside were frozen bodies of infected in the middle of the chambers.

Up ahead they saw a red wolf, and in front of him was an infected on its knees. The lead soldier stopped and stood there, making the group stop as well and watched the male wolf. "Stand up" he said. The infected growled. "Stand up!" he said in angry voice. To everyone's surprise the infected stood up on its legs and growled.

"Look at me" the wolf said, snapping his fingers to getting the infected to look up. "Now, walk forward" he said. The infected then walked forward with slowly and hard steps. That's when the infected turned to its right and saw the group. It screeched. "It's alright, calm down" the wolf said, but the infected screeched again. "I said calm down! I order you. . . .KILL IT!" he ordered a nearby soldier and it shoot twice in the infected's head.

"Sir, we have the subjects with us" Said the lead wolf. The red wolf turned around and saw his fellow soldier and spoke. "Good work Commander Cody, I'll take it from here" The red wolf said. The soldiers turned around and walked out of the room.

"Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" Alberto said, stepping forward with his son.

"Oh excuse me, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Tony Robertson" Tony said. "Ok Tony, what the fuck is going in this place?" Humphrey asked in a gritting his teeth. "Ah yes, it seems you all have encounter 'the people' all around the united states, correct?" Tony asked. "Encountered? We've been fighting these mother fuckers for the past 2 months and lost more than 10 people after we heard the broadcast" Garth yelled.

"Broadcast? You mean this broadcast?" Tony asked as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, where they all could hear speakers above them. _"Attention, this is a broadcast coming from Washington D.C. we have food, shelter, and protection from the undead. There is hope (static)" _the broadcast stopped all of a sudden and Tony looks back at the group.

"Allow me to explain it all. You see, we were at the brink of war in the Middle East several months ago. We were losing many men in the battle field, and the government was trying to recruit more soldiers to stop the war. But they all turned to us. They wanted us to create something to improve the soldiers in the front lines. So our facility was working on a serum called Virus Z27, don't know why they called it that. They say it would increase the wolf's strength, eyesight, intelligence, and speed. They used it on the WTS #1. To everyone's surprise, they successfully bonded with the virus and showed great results. But when they tried to use the virus on the other test subjects, things went wrong." Tony said. Everyone was shocked to be hearing this from him.

"Right when they injected the wolf test subject with the virus, they became rouge. They went insane and started attacking everyone and they tried to escape but they were completely overrun and they all turned into these monsters. Only WTS #1 was the only one who bonded well and escaped the facility that was beneath Jasper city."

Everyone gasped, and then Humphrey stepped up front. "Wait, are you saying that the whole outbreak that started in Jasper city was created by. . . ." "Us? Yes. That is why we are trying to find a cure to stopping this once and for all." Tony said, looking at the dead infected wolf body.

"And the other reason is that we need uninfected DNA from wolves to stop the virus. That is why we faked the broadcast to attract any survivors to farm their blood to keep WTS #1 unable to turn into those creatures and prevent it from causing mayhem, while we worked on a cure. But sadly there is no success of that ever happening" Tony explained.

"You sorry ass mother fucking monster! YOU STARTED THIS APOCOPLYSE THAT CAUSE THE LIVES OF MORE THEN 6 BILLION people! Humphrey suddenly let out his rage and was about to run at Tony but was held back by John and Kate.

"And the worst part about all this, WTS #1 is standing right in front of you" Tony explained smiling as his eyes glowed bright orange.

**A/N: sorry I was late everyone but I'm here now. I rushed the biggest part of the story because I wanted to hurry up and finish this all up before the end of the month. So you all now know about the virus what Dr. Tony was and the facility was doing attracting survivors to Washington. Goodbye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: sorry I'm not writing fast enough but I am having some problems at home. But now I am free to finish the story and hopefully complete it. The way I looked at it, I created about 25 wolves in the past 2 months of writing. **

The pack was now trying to take in the horrible truth of that Dr. tony was the one who created the virus and the only one injected with it to become immune to it. Humphrey was enraged by the truth and was struggling to attack tony but was held back by Kate and Carez.

"Now you all see why? I am the only thing that is immune to the virus and is able to stay immune with fresh blood from any survivor that was brought in by the broadcast. There is no cure, there never was, and now with me able to control these undead creatures, I can gather everyone else who is still alive in the world and become immortal." Tony said crossing his arms and smiling rather evilly.

"So this whole time this all was a plan after the virus broke out to . . . 'feed' . . . off wolf blood just so you could stay alive forever?" Garth asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, even my soldiers will obey to me otherwise they will die with no exception." Tony said looking at his soldiers in the black armor around the pack. That's when one of the soldiers stepped up in front of Tony. "Sir, you never said anything about us becoming your support to staying alive, what about us?" the soldiers asked.

"What about you? HA! You people are only good until you die" Tony responded back. "Yeah," The soldier said pulling out a Beretta and cocking it. "Well we are not dying being your feeding frenzy" He said, pulling the trigger, sending a bullet into Tony's head, killing him as he hit the floor. That's when he turned around to the pack, who was shocked.

"We did not sign up for this shit" He said. "So what now?" Rose asked. "We got a garage and an armory down in the lower levels. We can get you guys out of here only if you listen to us, otherwise we'll be . . ." the soldier was cut short was out of nowhere a sharp bloody red blade stabbed right through his body. Blood came out pouring out of his mouth and the blade came out of him and he fell to the floor dead.

Behind him was Tony, alive. But his right arm was somehow transformed and his entire right arm was giant red blade that was made out of his arm bone with the muscles wrapped around the bottom f the blade and blood dripping from it.

His eyes glowed orange and as he snarled at the group. "SHOOT HIM!" yelled one of the soldiers and at least 5 of them fired their rifles at Tony, but the bullets had no affect on him and just stood there.

"Everyone, get out of here!" yelled another soldier. Everyone in the pack ran back to the door they came through and didn't stop running. All they could hear now was gun fire and screaming coming from the soldiers. The doors closed behind them.

They all were back in the long hallway with the rooms full of dead infected wolves. "So how the heck are we getting out of here with that son of a bitch after us?" John asked. "The soldier said there is an armory in the lower levels. We go there first then head to the garage where we might be able to escape" Humphrey said. That's when they heard a glass break next to them. There stood a zombie with its head half gone pounding on the glass and breaking it down, then its breaks through and attacks the group.

But then it was shot in the head and falls to the floor dead. Everyone turns around to see Lake holding a USP .45 pistol in his paws. "I managed to sneak this through while we were captured." He said smiling and spinning the gun with his fingers.

"Well come on then, we got to hurry before we. . ." Janice was speaking before a long tentacle with a blade at the end of it stabbed right through her in the stomach from the ceiling above them. Then the tentacle moved around and dropped Janice to the floor dead. "Holy shit, he's here!" Reba said looking above them to see blood dripping from the ceiling. That's when they hear a screeching noise that sent chills up their spines.

"GO!" Garth yelled, sending everyone running down the hallway, passing by the rooms with infected inside pounding on the glass. As they ran pass a room, the glass would break and infected would come out.

As they ran down the hallway, an alarm went off and the room lights turned red. Everyone stopped, and then David sees a shutter slowly closing the door on the other side of the room. "The doors are closing!" He shouts.

Humphrey was the first to run, and then everyone else follows after as the shutter was halfway closed. Humphrey made it to the door and slid under it on his knees, which kinda hurt him, and waited for everyone else to make it through. Then they all saw Alberto, holding Cesar, running for the door.

Alberto slowed down at the door and passed Cesar to Lilly. But right as Alberto was about to crawl through the opening, an infected bit him in the neck. Then another infected bit him in the shoulder. The door was soon getting close to closing completely. Alberto laid there being bitten, before looking at everyone.

"Lilly" He said to her. She looked at him. "Take care of Cesar for me!" he said before being pulled in back in the room as the door closed on him. Lilly looked down to see Cesar crying. She pulled him into a warm hug and tried to calm him down from the horror he just saw. Lilly was now keeping the promise of taking care of Cesar.

"Come on, we need to keep going" Garth said helping her up and following the rest of the group to a walkway on the left of them. Susie walked up to the wall that held a board that represented the map of the facility.

"Come on, there's an elevator that leads to the armory" she said. Everyone quickly ran down the hallway, making their way to an elevator at the end of the hall.

**A/N: I told you guys, Alberto and Janice are dead. One more wolf is left and you guys are the only ones who can stop it. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A few more chapters and it'll all end for good. **

Everyone just stood there in elevator, quiet. They had just lost Janice and Alberto at the same time. Now Lilly is keeping a promise of taking care of Cesar for Alberto. Reba just lost her best friend and now the closest person to her was her brother Carez, who was no longer a marine as of today.

Humphrey looked at the digit numbers counting down as they went down to the lower levels to the armory.

"We really need a vacation when this is all over" Garth whined, breaking the silence. "If we ever make it out alive" Shigeru said. CJ looked over to Lake. "Say bro, how many more rounds does that gun have?" He asked him. Lake dropped the mag out the pistol and looked at it before slapping back on again.

"About 9 rounds" He answered.

"Shit" Humphrey said to himself. Out of the whole group, they had only one pistol with 9 bullets. "We got to get to that armory, before we end the Doctor's next meal." He said to the group, as on cue they heard a ding noise and saw the elevator doors open.

There was a long hallway with the floor and walls made of concrete and had bright white lights above, leading to a set of doors. "Come on, we better get moving" Humphrey told the group. He walked out of the elevator and everyone else followed.

They made it to the doors. Humphrey and Garth tried to put it open, but it was locked. "Damn, how are we going to get through?" Garth asked.

"Hey, check this out" Rose speaking out, pointing to a keypad next to the doors. "Oh great, just what we need: a fucking keypad to open a set of doors to an armory we need weapons from" Garth insulted.

"Guys, guys, I got the solution." Lake said, smiling at everyone before looking at the keypad. Then after a few seconds of silence, he quickly pulled up the pistol and fired a bullet into the keypad. Everyone covered their faces as the sparks flew out, then the set of doors opened.

"You're welcome" He said. Garth made a small growl at him. Humphrey shook his head and gave a small smirk before walking pass the doors. That's when he walked into the armory and was shocked by the sight, so did everyone else. "HO, LY, SHIT!" Shakey said while stunned as they saw walls full of everyone weapon known to man, and wolf.

Machine guns, Shotguns, sniper rifles, grenades, pistols, light machine guns, machine pistols, crossbows, riot shields, magnums, sub machine guns, everything! The pack stood there, looking at every weapon laying in display. Humphrey finally snapped out of it and spoke out. "Ok, everyone grab what you can get and load up. We meet back here in 5 minutes. Understand?" Everyone nodded. Then they all walked away from each other and went to pick out a gun for themselves.

Carez had gotten an ACR with holographic sight and silencer.

Rose had a duel CZ75s with an extra Beretta.

CJ got a M240 machine gun with a grip.

Clark got WA2000.

Shakey got FN FAL with an ACOG scope.

Reba got a thumper and 20 rounds of grenades.

John got M16 with an under barrel shotgun.

Jade got a Spas-12 with a silencer.

Susie found an exact model of the M14 sniper rifle.

Shigeru got AK-47 with a red dot sight.

Lake got an AA-12 with a round barrel.

David got an AK-74u with a duel mag.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth were busy looking for the perfect weapon for them. They looked around to find the right gun, but nothing interested them.

"Hey guys, look at that" Kate said getting their attention as she ran up to a wall with a glass frame covering it. "Wonder what could be behind this" Lilly asked, on cue the glass frame lifted up, revealing on the wall 4 un normal weapons that surprised the four.

One of the weapons looked like some sort of long sliver like rifle with a bunch of lights and wires all around it, the front of it had a weird barrel with the ends spread out. Humphrey picked it off the wall and saw a name in scripted on the side. "DG-2 wonderwaffle?" Humphrey said, confused.

Garth walked up to another gun which looked like a big round fat blaster. It was green and the barrel was big and round and had a strap that could go on the shoulder. Garth pulled it off the wall and held it over his shoulder like a rocket launcher. He then sees an inscription on the side of the barrel. "Thunder gun?" he said.

Kate then walked up to a small pistol like weapon that was red and with green on the top of the barrel. "This looked like a Ray gun or something" she said.

Finally Lilly went up to a blue pistol like weapon that was in the form of a revolver. The outlines of gun had metal while the inside of the gun was blue, and felt cold. She then sees an inscription on the top of the barrel. "Winter's howl?" she said.

The four were still examining the new weapons they found and think about taking them to fight their way out of the facility.

"Hey guys, I found another way out" David shouted from across the room, standing next to a small hallway. The four made their way to the door with everyone else gathered around. They all came into another lab.

"Just how big is this place?" Shakey asked.

"Big enough to hold just about every single zombie we've come across" Kate said. Inside the room were cylinder chambers with infected wolves inside some sort of weird yellow chemical. "What the heck are these people?" Shigeru asked, looking at the infected wolves floating in the chambers.

That's when they hear loud banging coming from the other side of the room. That's when Humphrey looks up on a balcony to see a door being knocked down, and outcome infected.

"They're coming!" He shouts. Everyone turns around to see the infected jumping down from the high balcony and landing on their legs, then sprinting at them. One infected runs at them, and then Carez uses his ACR and fires at the infected in the head.

But right as the infected fell to the ground, it got up to its feet and ran after them again. Everyone was shocked to see the infected alive again. Then it ran after Lilly. It screeched, making Lilly scared and quickly fired the 'winter's howl' weapon. She heard a blowing sound.

She looked in front of her to see the infected frozen, almost grabbing her in the face. Everyone just looked at her. "Guys, more of them!" Reba shouted. Again another infected jumped down from the balcony and ran at Kate.

She quickly aimed her 'Ray gun' and pulled the trigger, which fired a green beam at the infected, blowing a huge chunk of it off.

As more infected came from above, everyone tried shooting them all with their weapons, but didn't seem to be dying from the gunshots. A huge horde of them got close to the group. Garth looked at his new weapon and tried something.

"Everyone, stand back!" he yelled, stepping in front of the group and holding the 'Thunder gun' at the horde. He pulled the trigger, and BOOM!

A big shock wave blew out from the thunder gun and blasted the whole horde back against the wall in a matter of seconds. "I think I'm going to like this" Garth smiled.

Then all of a sudden there was a glass a breaking and the pack looks to the left. There, to everyone's fear, came everyone they knew and lost to the infection.

"Everyone, we have to keep moving" Humphrey said, not wanting to start killing his beloved friends and team mates. He led everyone to a set of staircases just on the other side of the room and waited for everyone to get by.

The infected friends came closer to the pack, making Humphrey pull out Lake's .45 and shooting one of the chambers, which of course makes the glass break and the yellow liquid spilling out on one of the zombie wolves. Humphrey leaves the room and regroups with the others, not seeing undead Matthew get up and with one eye glowing orange and the other eye brown.

**A/N: can you guys guess anything unusual in this chapter. . . . **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: this is it everyone, the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who stuck around this far to see the ending of this virus, zombie, killing, massacre, Outbreak. It has been a great privilege to write to you all about a story of comedy, romance, horror, and lot of blood, guts and guns!**

**This is the last zombie story I'll ever write, unless you guys want me to write a different story about it. So here it is. . . . enjoy, for now.**

They could hear rumbling sounds from above them. They knew that Tony would find them soon. But that didn't stop them from running up the stairs. But now they have a new problem to face, they all realized that the infected can no longer be killed with a headshot.

They had run down a narrow staircase for about a good 10 minutes before coming up to another hallway.

"Guys look" Garth shouted, pointing up to a set of doors. Everyone ran towards the doors, where it had a keypad on the side. Then Clark walks up to it and shoots the keypad, opening the doors on cue.

Humphrey moved into the room first, holding up the 'DG-2' while he waited for everyone else to come in with him. "Watch for infected" Carez said, aiming his gun around for anything that moved. When everyone came in, they realized that they were in some sort of huge monitor room, having big screens of the every room of the whole facility.

In the middle of the screens, showed a digital map of the entire facility and the exact location of where they were. Lake walked up to the map, which was a touch screen, moved the map around. "Guys, I found the garage and the escape hatch that leads to the surface" He said, pointing to the garage area and a driveway that went up to the streets of Washington.

"Great, but where should we go to?" Reba asked him. it looks like we have to take another set of stairs, then go right, then left, take another right, go straight . . ." "Guys" Humphrey suddenly interrupted Lake, who was standing in front of the wall of monitors.

In the middle of the monitors, was a countdown clock and it had counted down from 25 minutes. Everyone walked over to him and looked at the clock.

"What's the clock for?" Kate asked. Humphrey didn't answer.

"Humphrey?" Kate asked, trying to get his attention. "This place is what caused the virus outbreak. If they want no one to ever find out about it, they want to get rid of the entire facility. Permanently." Humphrey spoke out.

Everyone stood there confused, and then took time to process to finally figure out what Humphrey meant. "This place is rigged to blow" CJ finally said out the answer. Humphrey nodded and stood there. "It's Jasper city all over again" Lilly said, bringing up the memory of the nuke that destroyed the infected city that was once their home.

"We have to find a way to the surface. Lake, show us the way" Humphrey said looking at him. "First we have to go through this door." He said walking to a door on the other side of the room, which led to more hallways. Everyone groaned.

"What is it with these damn hallways?" Rose asked.

The group walked down the hallway and made different turns every couple of seconds. The walk seemed to go on forever until they heard movement coming from the next hallway. "Stop" Humphrey said, holding his paw up telling everyone to stay still.

The heard more footsteps coming closer. Everyone waited with their weapons loaded, which was no good since the infected can no longer die with headshots. The steps got louder and closer. Everyone stood their ground.

Then, out of the corner came 3 of the soldiers they met earlier. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's only you guys. . . ." Humphrey spoke but stopped when he saw blood dripping from the mouths of the soldiers.

"Everyone, stay back" he said to everyone behind him. CJ stepped backwards from the back of the group. "Clark, we need to move" CJ, but looked around to see Clark nowhere in sight. "Clark?" CJ asked.

Then, out of nowhere from the ceiling, came Clark's lifeless body, with his intestines hang out all over. Then, from the ceiling came an infected, holding Clark's intestines in its mouth. The 3 undead soldiers looked up at the group and screeched.

Without thinking, Humphrey raised the DG-2 weapons and fired.

The weapon suddenly blasted a bright light at the undead and then he heard a crackling sound, almost like electricity. Then he and everyone see the infected being electrocuted while screeching in pain. Soon, they all fell to the ground with their heads completely gone.

Everyone stood there in shock, seeing the result of Humphrey's new weapon. "Whoa, didn't expect that" he said, still in shock. Then they all turn around to see CJ looking down at his dead brother. Carez walked up to him. "CJ, we have to keep moving" He said. "No" CJ said.

"I'm not leaving my brother here to die" he said in a cold tone. Just then, a voice came over the speakers around the hallways. _"Attention. All personal evacuate the facility at this time. 15 till detonation" _"We have to leave now!" Shigeru said.

"Come on CJ, we'll die if we don't leave soon" Carez said to CJ, who was still looking at his brother. Then he finally snapped out of it and let Carez drag him by the arm back to the group, who already started running.

"Everyone, this way" Humphrey said running to a large set of doors. The doors then opened automatically as everyone made it into what seemed like a large Hanger. "We made it!" Kate said, showing a smile on her face.

"Alright good, now all we need is to find something that will . . . "Humphrey was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something large lading right in front of them. The impact sent the group falling back a few feet.

Humphrey looked up to see Tony, but was completely mutated. His left arm was a large sharp blade made of his bone. His chest and stomach area were covered in veins, and popping out of his skin. His tail was now a long tentacle with a blade at the end of it, which killed Janice. His right paw had the finger nails sticking out long and sharp, stained with blood. Finally half of his face was ripped off and showed his skull and eyeball.

"You guys aren't going anywhere" Tony said, in a deeper and demon- like voice.

Everyone instantly raised their guns and fired all of their rounds at Tony, who started walking at them taking the bullets like he was wearing a bullet proof vest.

"Is that all you got?" He asked. Kate fired the ray gun, which sent Tony back a bit, and then growled. "You'll pay for that" he said. At that point, he ran towards them, only for Garth to fire the Thunder gun, sending him flying back crashing into a parked hummer.

"Humphrey, look" Rose yelled. They looked to see a Black hawk helicopter parked a few feet away far from where Tony was. "Everyone quick, get in the helicopter before he comes back" Humphrey ordered. With that, everyone made a run for it.

"Carez, you think you can fly this thing?" Humphrey asked him. "You'd be surprised" he answered by running into the cockpit and looking through the controls. "Alright, everyone get on . . . ." Humphrey was suddenly grabbed around the waist by some red tentacle and was pulled back by Tony.

"Humphrey!" Kate cried. Tony held Humphrey in the air with his mutated tail and tied his arms up, unable to fire his gun. "Everyone, get inside. We'll go get Humphrey" Garth said, running towards Tony with Lilly and Kate behind him.

Reba, CJ, Shigeru, Rose, Susie, Shakey, Carez, Lake, David, Susie, and John made their way into the helicopter as Carez figured out the controls.

Tony used his tail to start squeezing Humphrey painfully. "Get off of him!" Kate yelled, shooting the ray gun again. The green blasts blew off parts of Tony's body from him, but soon regained back after a few short seconds. "Fools, virus Z27 was made to regenerate lost body parts from the wolf" Tony smiled.

Humphrey could feel his body become crushed by Tony and couldn't move his arms. Then he raised his right arm, his nails long and sharp, but was shot by Lilly, with the 'winter's howl' gun. The freezing hit Tony's arm, then it froze up to his shoulder, where it broke into pieces.

Tony's screeched in pain. He then looked at the 3, and then bared his long sharp dark yellow teeth. Out of nowhere he grew his arm back and shot out black worm like things at their necks, sending them to the ground while being choked out and dropping their weapons.

They struggled to get free, but they were no use for it tightened quickly.

Tony then looked at Humphrey. "Because of you, I can use you blood to help me restore to my formal self. Then use it to make 'the people' my own army to hunt and kill anyone still alive out in the world and use their blood. So say your last prayers, fighter" Tony said, bring down Humphrey in front of him, and then raising his blade up to his neck.

Humphrey gulped and closed his eyes.

That's when he heard a screeching noise behind Tony. The two both look to see an infected jumping out of nowhere and landing on Tony's back and biting him hard. This makes him release Humphrey as he tries to pull off the infected.

Humphrey looks up to see Tony growling, then when he turned his back, he saw someone he didn't expect, undead Matthew. He bit and scratched at Tony while snarling. Then out of nowhere he sees undead Winston, Eve, Hutch, and Cando jump out and attack Tony.

"Humphrey, help us!"Kate yelled. He got up and pulled off the worms off of Kate, Lilly, and Garth, and then the four look around to see undead Flyra, Hager, Janice, Alberto, Luis, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Claw, and Scar jumping out and attacking Tony.

They were shocked, scared, and relieved for what they were seeing.

"Guys, come on!" Carez shouted from the helicopter. The propellers started spinning and then made the noise of it getting ready to take off. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth just stood there still in shock. Then undead Matthew turns around at them, with one eye glowing orange, and the other a brown color. "GO, leave!" he shouted before returning to feeding off of Tony.

They didn't waste any time and ran towards the helicopter from the back. "Everyone strap in!" Carez yelled from the cockpit. From above, the roof of the hanger opened, revealing a hatch opening up in the WW2 memorial back in the surface.

Everyone sat down quickly and put on their seatbelts as Carez flew the helicopter up to the opening. Humphrey looked out the window to see his undead allies pull down Tony and start pulling off his body parts.

Soon the helicopter made its way to the top of the hatch, where everyone could see the surface again. The night sky was still out but they could see the sunset in the east. Around them in the streets were infected running around with the destruction of Washington.

Carez turns a few switches and moved the helicopter to the left and flew away. Then he turned back to everyone in the back. "Everybody, hang on!" he shouted. Humphrey looked to his right to open back door of the helicopter to see the Capital building.

Then, in a bright flash, there was a huge bang. The explosion came from the ground and the shockwave was powerful enough to wipe out the capital building and the Washington monument. The explosion wasn't big enough as a nuke, but it felt like one.

Seconds later the helicopter shook for a few seconds before finally calming down. Everyone watched as the sunset rose out of the horizon and shined like it was great day, and it was.

"Man, this had been a lot of shit we've been through." Garth said resting his head back with Lilly resting her head on his shoulder, while holding Cesar in her arms. "It's still not over guys" Humphrey said, everyone looking at him. "There are still other survivors out there in need of our help. And I'm sure there is someone out there looking for a cure" he said, looking at Kate.

"So what do you suggest?" Kate asked. "We find a new home out there. Somewhere, look for others who are still alive." Humphrey answered. "After the crazy shit we've been thought the last 2 months? I don't see why not" Garth said, giving Humphrey a smile.

Everyone looked at Humphrey, all smiling at him. Then he turns to Kate, who gives him a sweet smile. "Alright. Carez" Humphrey calls out to him. "Take us somewhere, where we can set up camp and start our lives again" He said to him.

Carez gives him a thumb up and flies the helicopter to a new destination. They don't know where, but it was better than where they were at. As long as they were fighting the undead as a team, as allies, as a big family, they would travel the world to find a place to call home.

The group all sat there in the helicopter as they flew off into the sunset.

**The End**

**A/N: I would like to thank you all who stuck with me to the end. I also said that some wolves would die, and they did. This is the end of the zombie series of this author. I am still going to work horror stories of Alpha and Omega throughout the years, until Alpha and Omega 2 comes out.**

**This is Dawn walker wolf signing off, and saying Goodnight.**

_*End transmission*_


End file.
